


Bon Voyage

by kidgold04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgold04/pseuds/kidgold04
Summary: Right after Emma and Hook (really?) get married, they leave on his new gifted ship for their honeymoon for two weeks.Zelena, being the great and wonderful sister she is, sends Regina on a singles cruise for three weeks the day following the wedding to "get her groove back."Once Emma returns, she's less than thrilled to hear about Zelena's little ploy.And things get a bit more complicated when Regina actually returns after hitting it off with someone.





	1. A Warm and Unappealing Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying I have a friend that used to work in storyboarding for OUAT during season 1&2\. They once told me that it was suggested more than once that Emma and Regina were endgame, but Disney didn't want to "distress" their audience with this type of lead pairing. He then went on to say that the whole "Ruby" coming out was an "appeasement". Grrrr
> 
> My friend, whom is a gay male that loves Disney, eventually left the show and is now storyboarding for this show called Salem. (I've never watched Salem, but now I have to ugh). 
> 
> This story takes place right after the wedding and could work as a Fix It Fic. 
> 
> But really, I wanted to see how funny and terrible I can make that marriage seem and how I can get these two women together. 
> 
> I don't know how long this fic will be, but I hope you enjoy it and wanted to to let this fandom know that you weren't alone in the desire for these two to be together. Some people who worked on the show felt it as well.
> 
> So while there is a bit of CS, it's for artistic purposes and this is definitely SQ all the way.

She stumbles to the edge and grasps the railing of the rebuilt vessel. The dry heaving had become a normal occurrence after the eighth day of their honeymoon when she ran out of motion sickness pills. 

"You okay love?" Killian chuckles, moving to gently pat Emma on the back. 

"Y-yeah," Emma answers, taking steadying breaths and squeezing her eyes shut to stop the swishing of her stomach. "How much longer until we dock in Storybrooke?"

"About an hour." He points west in the distance. "You can already see it from here."

For the first time in a week, she smiles. "Good."

He leans closer to his new bride, pressing himself against her back almost too forcefully. "Can't say I'm too excited," he murmurs in her ear, "We didn't get to consummate our nuptials as much as I would have hoped love."

Her response is throwing up again.

\----

The first face Emma sees once their docked is Henry's. He runs over to his blonde mother and wraps her in one of his rare teenage hugs and her nausea is already forgotten.  

"I missed you Ma," he says giving her another small squeeze before releasing her. 

Hook approaches them with Emma's luggage and pats Henry on the shoulder. "Nice to see you too lad."

Henry nods and smiles before pulling Emma away. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for us at the diner." 

Emma gives Killian an apologetic expression. 

"It's okay Mrs. Jones." He waggles his eyebrows and Henry tries not to gag at the reference. "I'll take our things home and meet you all there."

Henry wastes no time pulling Emma away from the docks and towards Granny's. Upon walking in, the blonde stiffens realizing everyone has indeed shown up to see the "fairytale" couple return. Snow breaks through the crowd and embraces her daughter. 

"Welcome home sweetie!" 

"Thanks Mom, but was all of this necessary?" She gestures around the diner.

"Of course! In the Enchanted Forest, a couple's return from their honeymoon was a joyous occasion and marked the hopes of them growing their family." Snow's beaming and David's smile is one of attempted comfort.

Emma feels nauseous again. "Ah..well...thanks?" 

The diner thins out pretty quickly after many congratulations and welcomes are exchanged. After the initial shock settles, Emma continues to search for a familiar face that had been missing the entire time. She can't seem to get a word in to ask about said missing face.

"So tell us how was the honeymoon?" Ruby inquires.

Ruby, Snow, Belle, and Mulan are in a booth with Emma. David had left to put baby Neal down for a nap and honestly trying to avoid gossip of his daughter's honeymoon. Henry had left to see Violet a short time ago, leaving his mother to many uncomfortable questions.  

She shrugs. "It was fine."

"Emma Jones, don't be modest," Belle teases. 

Emma shifts in her seat, clearing her throat to stall for time and twisting the wedding band on her finger.  _Had it always been this tight,_ she wonders.

"I for one appreciate your modesty Emma. I really don't want to hear about you boinking," Mulan chimes in, "So on that note, I have to get back to station. Break's over."

_"God bless you, you cross dressing historical hero,"_ Emma thinks to herself. 

"Guess that's my cue as well," Ruby sighs, "Emma drinks and catching up at the Rabbit Hole soon?"

Emma smiles and the town's two new officers leave. The doorbell to the diner chimes again and Emma hopes to see the face of her best friend, but is disappointed to see that it's Zelena. 

"Swan, how lovely to see you," Zelena greets, sliding into the booth beside Snow. Belle's still seated at the head of the table. "I take it your holiday with the pirate went well."

Emma nods and before she can ask about Regina, the door opens again and Hook appears. For the second, or maybe it was fifth time today, her stomach drops.

He takes the seat next to Emma. "Ladies." He greets before kissing Emma on the cheek and putting his arm around her. "Is my wife dishing about our lovely trip?"

"We were just getting to that," Zelena states and rolls her eyes at the scruffy male in front of her. 

"A girl never kisses and tells," Emma responds to placate her husband. The beaming smile her mother gives her across the table lets her know that her answer is good enough. 

"Boring," Zelena huffs and signals the waitress over to order a tea. 

"I've seemed to have missed the Evil Queen," Hook taunts at Zelena, "I thought she would have stuck around long enough to throw a few jabs at me making up for lost time." 

Emma stiffens. She didn't want to ask about her best friend in front of him. Why? She didn't know. Best friends and can ask about each other's whereabouts right?

"While I'm sure Regina will have tons of insults lined up for you Hook, she's actually been on holiday herself," Zelena answers. 

This information was certainly new to Emma who was now staring around the table waiting for some type of follow up.

"Oh you didn't hear!" Belle responds enthusiastically. "She went on a singles cruise."

Emma eyes widen and Zelena barely contains the smirk behind her mug.

"Sh-she what?" Emma tries to look casually surprised, but it looks a bit pained.

"Isn't it great?" Snow trills. "Zelena and Henry thought that after the whole split personality thing, and the whole save the world thing, and the whole Robin's gone, Robin's back, Robin's gone, Robin's back, Robin's gone fiasco, she needed a bit of Regina time."

Emma's stomach is starting to do that sinking thing again, much more rapidly than before. 

"We thought Henry would have told you at the docks. He's been staying with us and we love having a babysitter," Snow concludes with a laugh.

"I..I..no he didn't mention it," Emma says, her voice distant.

"Yes, that wonderful son of yours just thought my idea was lovely. I think he called it " _Operation Get Mom's Groove Back"._ Catchy right? Some fun in the sun with a boatload of hot strangers is just what the doctor ordered," Zelena added with a wink in Emma's direction. 

Emma wanted to punch the emerald eyed witch, but settled for a contemptuous glare.

"I think it's wonderful. Who knows? Maybe she'll find real love," Belle says dreamily.

Emma scoffs. 

"Well a good romp never hurt anyone if you ask me," Killian comments, giving his new wife a suggestive squeeze.

"Well no one asked you!" Emma blurts out. She immediately wants to take it back and watches the confused expressions appear on Snow, Belle's and Killian's faces. 

But not Zelena's. Instead, the red-headed witch sister of her best friend is grinning like a goddamned chessy cat. 

"I'm sorry," Emma murmurs to Killian. "I guess I'm more tired than I realized after our trip. Let's head home."

Everyone gives her reassuring smiles before the newlyweds slide out of the booth.

"And Emma," Zelena calls out before they exit the diner, "My sister returns in a week. I'm sure we're all dying to catch up with her too."

Emma restrains herself from flicking Zelena off, only because she's sitting next to her mother. She continues to exit the diner with Killian pressed into her side.

She makes it home before throwing up for the final time...she hopes.


	2. A Different Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina cries. Regina leaves. Regina returns...with a tan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the amazing reception folks! Your comments are hilarious and I'll definitely keep responding when I can. 
> 
> The first chapter was rather brief to test the waters so the subsequent ones will be around 2,500 words or more. I'll try to update weekly, but no promises with life being life.
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter.

A content sigh passes her lips as the sun warms her face, and a gentle ocean breeze caresses her cheek. She glances to either side of her to see couples nuzzling and passing intimate exchanges. She could almost admit to her sister she was right.

Regina needed some Regina time.

You see the reformed evil queen had three major regrets:

One: Telling her deepest secret to a child who would do anything to be liked....even tell her secret.

Two: Not chasing Emma Swan out of Storybooke from day one.

Three: Falling in love with Emma Swan. 

\----

_Three and a half weeks ago_  OR  _Three days before the wedding_

Zelena pushes through the swinging door leading into Granny's kitchen, finishing off her fourth glass of champagne. Regina had slipped into the back minutes earlier in that _brooding Regina way_ that exposed nothing, except for today. Zelena's suspicions are confirmed when she finds Regina hiding in the pantry, crying uncontrollably.

It was right after father Charming's toast to the happy couple that Regina made her escape. Maybe it was the wonderful bubbly celebratory beverage of this world, but Zelena could see the pain in Regina's eyes as she quickly disappeared during the applause. 

Regina spins to face the opposite wall, straightening her Prada cocktail dress and using her magic to fix her tear stained makeup. Zelena steps inside, clicks the lock, and waits for her sister to turnaround. 

The red-haired witch wishes she had grabbed another bottle of bubbly drink. 

"So...." Zelena starts.

"Don't. I just had to step away," Regina replies mechanically, back tense and impeccably straight.

"Because Charming's daddy toast was just so touching?" Zelena leans against the wall and rolls her eyes. By now she thought her sister and the blonde sheriff would have figured this obvious and overdone romcom out, but no. They're all idiots.

"Is everything alright?" She tries again.

"I'm perfectly fine." Regina's raw voice whispers.

"Yes darling and that's why you're ugly sobbing in a pantry. A pantry at Granny's for christ's sake Regina. A pantry at Granny's.

Regina turns around and reaches for her sister. "Oh god. There are boxes of canned hams on the bottom shelf," she cries into Zelena's chiffon dress.

Zelena hugs her and gently pats her back. "There, there little sis." She really wishes she had that bubbly drink. "So if it's not about the speech, I'm guessing it's regarding Emma." Regina immediately tenses in her arms. "Okay Emma then."

"You know?" Regina leans away, taking a step back from her sister.

"Well with all the eye banging, I used my big girl brain. I figured you two would have worked this out amongst yourselves by now."

"She...she doesn't feel the same way," Regina confesses.

"That dye job reject--"

Regina holds up her hand. "No Zelena. She's marrying Hook,"  _she shudders_ , "and I won't stand in her way."

"Wait, you're telling me the Savior has no clue?"

Regina affirms with a curt nod.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Shall I repeat it again?"

"I think being around these idiots has somehow affected you with their idiocy."

"Zelena--"

"She's obviously feels the same way." 

"You don't know that," Regina responds.

In a mist of green smoke, they reappear at the small window looking out at the decorated diner. The nautical theme was Killian and Snow's idea, yet somehow Regina had made the tackiest of themes work.

"What do you see?" Zelena gestures through the view.

"Besides my flawless taste in design, Henry teaching Leroy how to dab," Regina answers to which Zelena raises an eyebrow. "He taught me last week."

Zelena rolls her eyes and Regina peers through the window again. Amidst all the laughter and celebrating emanating from the arranged tables, Emma sits alone with shoulders folded and forehead pinched. Her eyes keep drifting to the empty seat diagonally across from her, where Regina had been sitting earlier.

"It looks like someone stole her favorite leather jacket," Zelena says, "so please tell me it's obvious."

Regina stares at Emma. Her loose bun is piled messily on top of her head, tendrils tumbling carelessly across her face. She has never looked more beautiful and it crushes the older woman.

"She's...I'm her best friend, her co-parent, her colleague, her--"

"Her everything. Look, if you don't say anything, I can't force you. But you're torturing yourself Regina and we all know you are a glutton for punishment."

"I'll be fine. After Ms. Swan marries the pirate, I can take a step back and regain some clarity," Regina tries to reassure herself. "We should return before we're missed." Zelena agrees and they return to the festivities.

The sheriff's green eyes light up when she notices the petite brunette rejoining the dinner. Regina sits and Zelena takes the seat next to her.

The mayor's deep brown eyes meet Emma's and her walls are so close to crumbling again. She already missed the safety of the pantry.

Leroy somehow winds up with the microphone, and starts slurring through a speech. 

Emma lifts her eyebrow in a questioning gesture which Regina translates to,  _Where were you?_

Regina returns the gesture with a slight head shake which Emma knows meant,  _It's not important._

The bride-to-be leans forwards and scrunches her eyebrows together and tilts her head which Regina knows meant,  _"Are you okay?"_

Regina gives a small reassuring smile and a slight head nod which Emma translates to,  _"Yes, Emma I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay."_ Emma seems to melt in her seat a little, tension leaving her shoulders and a goofy smile spreading across her face.

Zelena watches the two oblivious idiots and groans. She then finishes another glass of bubbly drink.

\---- 

_The next evening_

Regina sits at the desk in her study reviewing town proposals when Zelena and Henry enter. The mayor looks up and purses her lips.

This couldn't be good.

"We have a surprise for you Mom," Henry announces. He walks over and places a pamphlet on top of his mother's documents with a proud smile.

Regina's eyes widen reading the words,  _'Single at Sea'._ "You two have completely lost your minds."

Zelena sits in the seat across from her. "A thank you would suffice."

"Mom just hear us out," Henry pleads. "You deserve some personal time. All you do is take care of everyone, on top of all life's terrible crap it throws at you, and you still run the entire town."

Regina sighs and her death glare directed at Zelena softens when she turns to Henry. "Darling, I'm doing well and you know I prefer to keep busy."

Henry's shoulders sag. "But I spent all my savings on this for you".

_"Oh he's good,"_ Zelena amuses to herself.

"I'll think about it, but will you give me a few minutes to talk to your aunt."

"Sure," Henry chirps, pecking his Mom on the cheek before leaving the study. 

The Evil Queen's death glare returns.

"I swear Zelena if it wasn't for the fact that I love my niece, you would be living as a vagabond on the streets," Regina informs her.

"Now sis, before you get your knickers in a twist, as Henry said, hear me out. Your attraction for that blonde disaster, tragic as it is, is real and I can see how much it hurts you. Putting a little distance between you two as soon as possible, even for a short period, will allow you to breathe."

"And a singles cruise will help one catch their breath?" Regina scolds.

"It's like I always say, the only way to get over someone is by getting under someone else."

"Don't be crass and you never say that by the way." Regina rubs her temples. "Can you really see me on a ship for three weeks with a bunch of horny middle-aged people clinging desperately to the idea of companionship?"

"Well when you put it that way..." Zelena deadpans. "You can either sit and stew in this godforsaken town where everything reminds you of her, while she's shagging that dirty dog below deck." Regina grimaces and looks slightly ill. Zelena then picks up the brochure and opens it. "Or, you can board your own vessel and enjoy activities like dancing and painting. Oh and there are world renowned masseurs on call around the clock." 

Regina weighs her options. Being in Storybooke felt like hell. Maybe some time away would do some good. "Fine, I'll do it. I can catch up on some reading."

Her sister rolls her eyes. "Yes, go crazy."

"When do I leave?" 

"The morning after the wedding."

"Zelena that leaves almost no time for me to prepare. I have to make arrangements for Henry and town business," Regina says. She picks up her mobile to send a text.

"Don't!" Zelena blurts out, already knowing the first person her sister would text is Emma. "Henry is staying with myself and the Charmings. Snow and I will be helping your assistant with any town matters shall they arise." She waits a beat. "And Emma thinks its a wonderful idea."

Regina's stomach drops a little. "She does?" 

If Zelena was perhaps a little less driven, she would have given into her sister's vulnerability and maybe not have lied. But not this witch. "Yes."

\----

_The present_

Regina is pulled out of her reverie by strong arms encircling her waist and soft hands coming to rest against her midsection. She grins feeling soft lips peck her cheek. She turns to face the woman who has been a welcome distraction on the ocean journey.

"I can't believe I'll be leaving you so soon," Regina says, resting her head on the taller woman's chest. The woman's straight blonde hair tickles her face.

"Don't remind me. The drive back to Boston will be torture, but this isn't the end...not for me at least," the woman admits, her tone shy and vulnerable.

Regina raises her head to meet deep blue eyes. "Why don't you come back to visit? I'd love to show you my little town."

The taller woman pulls her into a chaste kiss. "Fine twist my arm, however, I want to make sure Henry is okay with me visiting. He's important to you which makes his comfort very important to me. So my answer is a tentative yes. You can call to let me know for sure next week."

"You're almost too good to be true." The two enjoy the final moments of their romantic journey, escaping into the warmth of each other. 

Regina hurts less.

\----

The past week had been mental torture for the Savior. Avoiding her husband's advances was easy using time with Henry and catching up on paperwork at the station as excuses. Her mother's constant inquiries into grandchildren made her avoid those interactions as well. Yet, all of these distractions paled in comparison to Regina.

The mayor was on her mind constantly. Every meal with Henry or the rest of her family felt lacking and empty. No matter what she did, her thoughts were plagued by images of Regina being intimate with some unseen face. Sometimes she would wake in the middle of the night, angry tears held in place by shear willpower alone. 

It made no sense to the blonde sheriff. Her friend deserved to live a life outside of  _theirs._ Because they did in fact share a life together. 

The day before Regina was to return home, a thought occurs to Emma. This was the mayor after all. There was no way Regina would enjoy a singles cruise. She laughs at her own insecurities. Regina,  _her Regina_ , would no doubt stay cooped up inside, reading books, drinking cocktails, and delivering acerbic remarks to anyone who dared to cross her path while she soaked in the sun. 

Heat spreads through her at the thought of Regina sunbathing in a bikini. _"Yes"_ , Emma reassures herself,  _"That's what her Regina would do."_ She rolls over onto her side facing away from Killian as the first peaceful sleep in a week overtakes her.

\----

Regina spots Henry when she steps onto the docks. He rushes to her and nearly crushes her in his teenage arms.

"Mom I've missed you," he says.

She chuckles and squeezes him tight. "You were the one who sent me on vacation."

He releases her with a shrug. "I know, but they doesn't mean I still can't miss you." He picks up her suitcase and shoulders her second bag. "Everyone is waiting for us at the diner. So uh...what did you bring me?"

They walk to the center of town and she tells him of the gifts she has brought back for their family. Upon entering the diner, she's awe struck by all the friendly faces eager to greet her. 

"Outtatheway peasants," Zelena says pushing through the crowd towards her sister, "Regina you look absolutely radiant." They embrace and then part.

Snow, the eager puppy of a woman, is then by Regina's side squeezing her into a tight hug. "We can't wait to hear about the trip. Emma hasn't been at all forthcoming about hers," Snow teases, throwing a sarcastic look in her daughter's direction. 

Regina follows her gaze until her eyes lock with her best friend's. The stone sitting at the pit of her stomach returns, but she can still breathe. She can do this.

"Emma," she says quietly moving forward.

The sheriff moves closer and takes in the mayor. Regina's wearing a white summer linen dress, a stark contrast from her sun-kissed olive skin. Her smile is light, and tone a bit airy. Too airy. Emma's never seen her look so soft and free. She frowns.  _"She's never smiled like this before,"_ Emma thinks.

"Regina. You...you look," Emma stutters, to which Zelena snorts and Regina elbows her.  _You look amazing. You look beautiful. You look perfect. You're always perfect._ Yet the Savior settles for something else. In retrospect, something stupid. "You look tan."

The reformed Evil Queen can only smirk and shake her head. She reaches out to touch Emma's arm in that special spot that makes Emma melt a little. "Thank you Emma."

The moment is interrupted by Hook making his way to Emma's side. Regina looks away when his arms slip around her best friend's waist.

"Ah, her Majesty has returned," Hook taunts. Usually this was the perfect opportunity to destroy the scoundrel with words. Emma smirks feeling the tirade of hilarious insults ready on the mayor's quick tongue.

"Yes, Killian, it's good to be back," Regina responds to everyone's surprise. "I take it the honeymoon was enjoyable for you both?"

_"Did she just call him by his actual name?"_ Emma assesses. 

"Y--yeah." He answers a little confused. "And your trip was enjoyable?"

"It was lovely." She turns to face the diner. "Thank you all for coming to welcome me back, but for now I'll like to get home and spend the evening with my family," Regina announces and then turns to face the still confused newlyweds. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones." She nods to them before following Henry through the diner door. Zelena and baby Robyn follow close behind. 

_"Wait! I wanna come too! I'm your family too!"_ Emma screams inside.

"That was weird," David says, still watching the family get into the Mercedes outside.

Ruby comes to stand next to Emma, Hook, Snow and David. 

"No, it's not weird. She got laid. A lot," Ruby answers pointing to her nose, "Smelled it all over her."

Her knees do not buckle, her vision does not blur, and she does not faint. Emma is woken up by a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. The blurry faces reveal her mother, father, and husband peering down at her. 

Emma had fainted.

"You alright love?" Hook asks, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah," she sits up and notices she's at her parent's loft. "I guess I didn't eat much today." The three of them accept it as reason enough and move to give her some space. Snow leaves to make a few sandwiches. She returns with a plate for Emma. "Thanks Mom."

"Of course honey. You should rest up more until you're feeling better. We're having a girl's night out tomorrow to celebrate your and Regina's return. Ruby's doing, not mine. I'll text you the details later."

Emma nods and takes a tentative bite of her sandwich as she struggles to repress Ruby's unwanted info. After finishing at least some of the meal, the newlyweds head back home. 

Once alone, Snow clenches her husband's hand in hers. "David this is wonderful!"

"Ouch Snow!" She releases him and gives an apologetic expression. "What's wonderful?"

"God you men are hopeless. The nausea, the dizzy spells, the mood swings...." She waits for him to put it all together. 

"You don't mean..."

"She's pregnant! Our little girl is going to be a mother again," she says, tears prickling her eyes. 

"And you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. A mother knows these things."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I'm not sure, but she will soon enough."

David can only nod. This has gone beyond him. "Then we should keep this quiet, at least until she knows."

"Right, okay, sure."

"Mary Margeret," he warns.

"David, scout's honor," Snow assures him. 

There is no doubt in his mind. His lovable blabbermouth wife would tell someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the girls' night out and we just might meet Regina's new boo.


	3. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Regina's romantic liaison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Regina's interest is a woman and yes she is good. Straight up competition for Emma up in here!

The mayor makes it to her bedroom before releasing the shaky breath she had been holding since the diner. She had known seeing Emma would be difficult, but to her own surprise, she hadn't broken. Regan was right after all.

Regan. Then name in itself brought hope to Regina's shattered heart. There's a knock at her bedroom door and Henry's head peeks in.

"Hey Mom. We were going to order in Italian for dinner. Is that okay?" Henry asks.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll have my usual," she informs him. 

"You got it. I'm so happy you're back Mom. You look...I don't know...happier."

"Don't tell Zelena this, but I guess she was right. I needed some time to myself and it was wonderful. I guess I owe thanks to you as well in that regard." She hugs him once more and gives him a peck on the forehead.

"I get it, I get it, you're welcome!" Henry protests trying to move away. She chuckles at her teenage son's reaction. "So did you meet any new friends?'

Regina's heart beats a little faster. She had thought she would hold off until the following day to ask Henry about Regan possibly visiting, but knew that she couldn't keep anything from him.

"Well, I did make a friend. In fact, there's something I wanted to ask you. Come sit with me." She gestures for him to sit down next to her on her satee at the end of the bed. 

"Is everything alright Mom?" Henry asks, concern present in his voice.

"Everything is great dear, more than. I guess I'm just worried how you will take this news. As I mentioned, I did make a friend on my trip. She actually would be considered more than a friend I suppose." Her fingers twist in her lap and she waits for Henry's response.

"She?" Henry repeats.

"Yes, she."

"Mom that's great! I'm so happy for you. I mean what's her name? What does she do? How did you meet?"

Regina can't stop the watery smile that graces her face. She recalls her meeting of Regan to Henry, the PG-13 material of course, and he's sporting his own smile afterwards.

"So she's visiting Storybooke next weekend?" Henry can barely contain his excitement.

"Yes, but only if it's okay with you. She really is determined to earn your trust," his mother admits, albeit shyly.

"Then I'm already a fan," Henry reassures.

\----

Sleep eluded the town's sheriff all night. The heavy bags under Emma's eyes where normal at this point as her thoughts were consumed by the mayor and her new boy toy. The more she thinks about it, the more pissed she had become. 

Emma slides into her normal booth at Granny's and grumbles a thanks when a coffee is slid in front of her. 

"Are you alright," the mayor's raspy voice asks as she sits down across from Emma.

The sheriff's eyes widen and she can't help but stare at the woman sitting across from her. Regina's white blouse is straining across her breast and Emma has to look away before taking a sip of coffee to avoid dribbling all over herself. 

"I'm good madam mayor. Kid off to school," Emma responds with an air of nonchalance, maybe a little cold. 

Regina sees past the indifference, but still nods. "He'll be staying with me this week and I was hoping to have him next weekend. You see--"

She's cut off by Zelena and baby Robyn entering the diner.

"Morning sheriff!" She says a bit too chipper for Emma.

"Baby Robyn," Emma smiles at the little girl in Zelena's arms. "Baby Robyn's mother." She says glaring at the red-haired witch. Regina sips her coffee and hides a smirk.

"Sis, I'm glad I caught you. The land proposals you were looking over before your trip need to be signed off by today. I already have them ready for you at townhall." Zelena then looks over to Emma. "Sorry if I ruined her breakfast."

"Actually I was just leaving," Emma says sliding out of the booth. Before she can get away, Regina takes her wrist as she passes.

"I'll see you tonight? God forbid if I have to tolerate your mother and my sister without you around," Regina says.

"Hey I'm right here," Zelena sing-songs.

"I wouldn't miss it," Emma answers, giving Regina a small smile before leaving.

\----

_Later that evening_

Seven tequila shots are passed around the table, earning a groans from half the table's occupants.

"Oh suck it up ladies," Ruby chides. "We haven't had a real girl's night out without wedding talk in forever. So drink up!"

Ruby, Dorothy, Emma, Regina, Snow, Mulan, and Zelena shoot their drinks without anymore complaints.

"Now you," Ruby says pointing at Emma, "let's here it. How was the pirate's plank?"

Zelena instinctively squeezes her sister's leg under the table, to which Regina is eternally grateful to have been grounded in the moment. Otherwise, she could feel the tequila and bile working its way back up her throat.

"Thank you! At least some one else is pushing the issue," Snow says, applying the unsubtle pressure. 

Emma shrugs and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Her eyes somehow find Regina's. She thinks of Regina's new boy toy and something along the lines of an explanation comes out. 

"I don't know. The first night...we...we did it. Then I spent the next two weeks throwing up overboard," Emma murmurs. She sees Regina grimace and then schools her features back into unreadable perfection.

"Well I can't say I blame you Savior. One round with that dirty pirate, and I'd be puking for days too," Zelena taunts.

"That's not very nice Zelena. Hook is a perfectly suitable mate for my Emma," Snow nearly yells. 

"Okay, Okay how about we move on," Mulan suggests. "Regina how was your ocean adventure?"

_"Thank you for existing you Asian goddess,"_ Emma thinks to herself. She didn't want to hear more about Regina's fling, but anything was better than reminiscing about her honeymoon with Killian. 

"Yeah Regina, enlighten us about this amazing man of yours," Snow implores.

The rose colored tint on Regina's cheeks spoke volumes and Emma needed to escape, yet her hand stay clenched around her mug of beer.

"Well if you must now Snow, it wasn't a man. Her name is Regan and she was...she is amazing," Regina says with a twinkle in her eye. Above them, a light bulb blows and Emma feels her magic trying to reign itself in.

"Awww," Ruby says grabbing Dorothy's hand, "Finally came to our side huh Madam Mayor?"

"Actually I'm quite older than you and have been on both sides for quite a while."

This seems to peak even Mulan's interest. Who knew the she was such a romantic. "So how did you and Regan meet?"

"Well it all started..."

\----

_3 weeks ago_

Regina steps onto the large vessel white with the words  _'Single at Sea'_ written across the side in blue ornate letters. She turns to wave a final goodbye to Zelena and Henry before making her way to the front of the ship to get a better read on the situation.

Around her, people of all ages seem to be mingling, which she was never very good at. Her tight posture and even tighter expression was actually working in regards to keeping any interested parties at bay. The mayor straightened her suit jacket over her matching slacks and marches over to one of the crewman, demanding to be shown to her room. 

"You know, that's not proper boat attire," a voice says from behind her. Regina turns to find a beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"I don't remember asking you about my attire," Regina retorts.

"And yet here I am being all nice and bestowing my boat knowledge upon you. The name's Regan," the woman lets her outstretched hand linger.

"Funny, I don't recall asking for your name either."

"Well Regina," Regan amuses pointing to the name tag on Regina's shirt, "I'll leave you to terrorize the crew, but be warned, they hold all the scheduling cards for the best meals and activities. Play nice." The gorgeous woman swaggers away in her green linen pants and white tank. The mayor tries and fails to notice the lean, yet defined muscles covering the woman's torso. 

The next day, Regina begins to think she has a stalker.

"After you stalking me?" Regina asks Regan who takes the lounge chair next to her on the upper deck by the pool.

"I was going to ask you the same." Regan lies down on her stomach and unties her bathing suit top. "Would you mind?" She holds out a bottle of sunscreen to Regina.

Regina scoffs. "You can't be serious?"

"I never kid about skin cancer. And besides, I was going to offer to do you next. Believe if or not, just because you were born...I want to say some with some Spanish descent...doesn't mean you shouldn't properly protect your skin."

The mayor snatches the bottle of sunscreen from the nearly nude woman lying beside her. "If I do this, will you leave me alone for the rest of the trip?" She pours some of the bottle's contents onto the woman's back without warming it up with her hands first, and chuckles when Regan squeals.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Regan replies. "So what are you reading?" She gestures to the book beside Regina. "Let me guess, something by Jane Austen."

"Actually the Joy Luck Club."

"Hmm...have a weird relationship with your mother?"

"Who doesn't?" Regan laughs and Regina finds herself smirking as she massages more sunscreen into the creamy soft skin underneath her fingertips. She holds out the bottle to Regan when she's done. "Your turn."

\----

"...and I guess we were inseperable after that."

"So...so your new boy toy is a girl toy?" Emma asked a bit breathily. Her vision is starting to blur again.  _Had Regina ever mentioned being into women?_ Surely, she would have remembered that tidbit of information.

"If you describe sexual and emotional companionship as toys Ms. Swan, excuse me, Mrs. Jones, then yes."

"Whoa, that was hot!" Ruby chimes in.

"That's some romance Regina. Maybe I should tell Charming to step up his game before I switch sides," Snow teases.

"Too bad you won't be seeing her again my dear. She sounds like a dream," Zelena says casually.

"Well..." Regina starts.

"Well what?" Emma mutters.

"She's actually coming to visit Storybrooke next weekend and I would like you all to behave yourselves," Regina admits. She looks around the table and her gaze stops on Emma who looks like she's going to throw up or pass out. "Are you okay Emma?"

"I'm fine," Emma stumbles to her feet, "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Zelena watches the blonde sheriff as she trudges through the door of the Rabbit Hole. 

"I'll go make sure she's okay," Regina offers as she follows Emma out. She finds the Savior leaning against the door of her bug, breathing heavily.

"Before you say everything's okay, just remember I am your best friend Emma and I know it's not," Regina announces as she steps closer.

"It's just...it's just...." Emma begins.

"Oh my god. Emma are you homophobic? Is this because Regan is a woman?" Regina's tone is sharp and demanding.

"What! No! Of course not. There happens to be three lesbians we're friends with in the bar. Oh and with you I guess that makes four. And apparently five if my dad doesn't step his game up," Emma blurts out. She sighs and turns around to face Regina. "And myself makes six. It's not like I've never...ya know...with a woman before."

Regina doesn't know if her heart stops or if it's just sped up to an indistinguishable beat. When the mayor really thinks about it, it wasn't that shocking thinking of the sheriff's overwhelming presence and her leather jackets. 

"I'm not really into labels myself, but I didn't know that about you," Regina admits, "I hope you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me these things."  _Or how about before you married the pirate and I would have some indication of hope._

Emma licks her lips. "I don't know. I guess it never mattered much with Killian around. But Regina, you are the only person I could probably tell anything."  _Except that I'm also interested in women, and letting you know would be one more step in a terrifying direction._

Regina sighs. "Good. So are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

The sheriff scrambles for something, anything to escape Regina's piercing brown eyes. "You didn't tell me you were leaving. And...and Henry can't be left unprotected." _Nice one Swan. Use your kid._   "I mean how many evil beings left town like a month ago?" 

The mayor clenches and unclenches her fists. "First of all Mrs. Jones--"

"Hold it right there Regina. It's Emma. Or Ms. Swan if you're pissed."

"First of all Ms. Swan, I would never do anything to endanger our son. He was here and protected by your parents, my sister who happens to be a powerful sorceress. Even his grandfather, who happens to be the Dark One. Secondly, Zelena and Henry told me you knew and that you thought it was a good idea. But silly me to second guess my best friend thinking that maybe I did need to go away to find a bit of happiness. Or does only your and the pirate's ever after only matter?"

The blow lands and Emma deflates from her trumped up speech. "No they didn't tell me, but even if they did, I have no right to accuse you Regina. I was so fucking distracted with the wedding and being this perfect bride that I didn't see how unhappy you were. What kind of shit friend does that make me?" She steps closer to the mayor and reaches out to take both her hands. "I don't know much about this Regan person, but if you approve, I'm sure she's great. You deserve the best Regina." 

Their hands interlace and they both feel as if they can stay this way forever. "Thank you Emma." Regina releases the sheriff's hands and steps back. "I think I'll head home for the night."

"I can drive you," Emma rushes to say.

"No you won't and neither will you be driving anywhere tonight sheriff."

Emma grumbles, "Fine, but I get to stop by for breakfast tomorrow morning. I want bacon."

"Then I'll see you at 7:30 bright and early Emma." Regina leans in to peck Emma on the cheek before being enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. 

Emma feels her whole body light up from the soft lips that didn't linger long enough against her cheek. "Goodnight Regina."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Regan visits and Emma gains some clarity.


	4. Everybody Loves Regan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regan arrives and Emma endures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks--
> 
> The good news is this chapter is a lot longer than the others. The bad news is that Emma's heart hurts, like a lot. 
> 
> The scenes with Zelena are always more light, but still Emma's struggling to realize some things.

"Mom!" Hurry up! We're late." Henry yells taking off across the street towards the diner.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma grumbles in response to no one. She finally clambers out of the yellow bug with her aviators askew on her face.  She crosses paths with Archie and Pongo. Before the friendly neighborhood therapist could get a word in, the sheriff gives a non-commital wave and a less than enthusiastic salutation without stopping her procession to the diner. How everyone in Storybrooke was this cheerful and alert at 7:30 on a Friday morning is beyond Emma. Archie gives a slightly concerned look, but continues to his office.

Besides not yet having her morning caffeine, it was perhaps the massive hangover contributing to Emma's foul mood. Since Regina's return, town business had gone on as normal and so had their friendship. However, a slight change lie dormant, well for Emma at least. The kiss from the mayor at the end of girl's night seemed burned into her cheek, or at least permanently etched into Emma's memory. How a gesture so small could be that consuming eludes the sheriff. While their weekly family dinners, _friendly_ walks on the pier, and hangouts perpetrating as town business meetings continued, Emma feels as if a giant ax is hanging above her relationship with Regina.

Said giant ax took the form of a new romance in her best friend's life.

Emma pushes through the diner door and perks up at the sight of her son talking animatedly to his brunette mother. Just like that her mood lifts. Aside from Henry, it was only Regina who elicited such an effect. The sheriff thinks about countless nights sitting on Regina's couch in the study at the mansion. She remembers the calm and contentment the other woman provided. The mayor would sometimes be finishing up paperwork, or reading, or even doing a puzzle. Sometimes they would talk long into the night. Regardless of what mood Regina was in, or what she was doing, Emma was always welcome to just be around.

Approaching the table, Emma doesn't hear what Henry's saying because her focus is entirely on the woman across from him. Regina's wearing those unmistakable black pumps that drew too much attention to her legs and ass, if Emma said so herself. Not that she would complain of such a view. She is human after all, and knew Regina was gorgeous. Emma's hangup was that the heels seemed to draw everyone's attention. She had even caught Belle admiring Regina's backside in them once. I mean she would expect that behavior from Ruby. She was a wolf, but Belle is nothing if not a saint.

Emma sighs. She can't blame them.

The mayor's dress is also a favorite of sheriff's. It's gray, but not drab, hugging every curve on its marvelous journey. The scoop neck ended dangerously low, and the hem stopped mid thigh. Emma remembers a meeting a few months back where the two women sat across from each other, unblocked by the mayor's desk, discussing the sheriff's budget. The brunette sat with glasses atop her nose, her lips pursed as she tried to decipher Emma's handwriting. Then Regina had the audacity to uncross and then recross her legs, allowing the dress to ride up enough to reveal just a hint of a garter.

Emma can't recall much else from that meeting. 

This morning, like all mornings, Regina looks like she just stepped off the cover of some fancy business lady magazine. 

_"Really Em"_ , she chides herself,  _"It's early and you're hungover, but is fancy business lady magazine the best you could do?"_   Emma shakes her head and continues to the booth where Regina meets her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hello Emma," Regina greets. "Long night?"

It isn't Emma's fault that she had to think of ways to throw Hook off the whole sex thing, except it totally was. Last night, for the third time that week in fact, Hook tried to initiate...doing it. Since Henry had been staying with Regina, she couldn't use him as an excuse. Her husband also learned her work schedule, so that excuse was not helpful either.

Being the clever Savior she was, Emma began building up Hook with lots of flirtation, only to plow him with moonshine. The Enchanted Forest had decent rum or wine, but moonshine the pirate had little to no tolerance for. It was the one thing more powerful than magic in the  _Land Without Magic._ Yet, he consumed it anyway. When he was blackout drunk by the first glass, Emma used her magic to put him in bed and to remove his clothes once he was in under covers. To a person who had blacked out, it sold the whole thing.

Emma then got into the habit of taking her own bottle of whiskey out for a walk, or more recently, the front steps of the mansion on Mifflin St, where she drank until she could barely stand. Finally, she would drag herself back home and slide into the far side of the bed away from her husband.

Yeah it was smart, and pretty shitty. 

Emma moistens her lips and shrugs. "Something like that." She slides into the booth next to her son and takes off her sunglasses.

Regina stares at the tiredness in her eyes in that way of unconditional understanding, and pats Emma's hand before returning her attention back to Henry. The sheriff misses the contact even before it's over.

"I was just telling Mom she shouldn't be nervous. It's not like it's her and Regan's first date anyway," Henry updates. 

"I'm not nervous dear, however, this will be your first time meeting Regan. You're the most important thing in the world to me and I'm just a bit concerned if it doesn't go well..." The mayor isn't one to get anxious or unsteady, and even now she looks just as confident as ever to the untrained eye. Unlucky for her, Emma and Henry are experts on all things Regina. 

"You're an amazing person Mom. Anyone you choose to bring into our lives has to be worth it," Henry assures her. "Isn't that right Ma?"

Emma has one hand in her lap that begins scratching at her jean clad thigh. She barely heard anything beyond one piece of information. "She's coming now?" 

The genuine unease in the sheriff's voice puts the mayor more on edge. "Yes, Regan should be here fairly soon."

"Really?" In this moment Emma knows she had been preparing for this all week, but now that it's here she can't bring herself to accept it.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" Regina's stoic demeanor and low-key anxiety give way to aggravation. Emma's behavior since her return had ranged from friendly to overall rude, from caring to drunkenly stumbling around her porch late at night. Whatever was going on with her best friend, it was clearly eating her alive. 

Emma visibly flinches at the title before shaking her head. "No, it's just...nothing. I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

Henry gives a concerned look, but Emma reassures him she's fine. Before Regina can probe into her best friend's behavior more, Granny delivers their food to the table. The family eats in companionable silence. After finishing, the conversation flows easily, Henry excitedly pumping his brunette mother up for her visitor, Regina smiling at his enthusiasm, and Emma....Emma trying not to hurl up her delicious, but previously consumed breakfast. Henry then bounds off to school, and Emma is more than happy when Regina switches the conversation to planning the fall festival that would occur at the end of summer.

The bell dinging brought their attention to the diner door where Ruby and Mulan enter laughing. They greet the mayor and sheriff, along with other residents before taking the booth behind the two women. Regina looks down at her watch and exhales slowly. It's almost 9 AM, the time Reagan is due to arrive.

"Guess since my deputies are here, I should be heading to the station." Emma stands from the booth and sets her sunglasses back on her face. Regina stands and smooths the invisible wrinkles in her dress. Emma can't help but follow the action, thanking the gods that her aviators allow her to shamefully observe. She sucks in a breath and tampers down her own selfish, yet unknown, desires. "Before I go I just...I just wanted to say you look beautiful Regina. Regan's very lucky." 

She sees the low, yet sharp inhale of breath Regina takes. "Thank you, Emma." Emma returns the gratitude with a gentle nod and a squeeze of the mayor's arm, fingers lingering in the spot a little too long. She eventually drops her hand and turns to find Ruby and Mulan narrowing their eyes at them.

The moment is broken by Mulan. Her attention is back on the street in front of her instead of the two women and their awkward goodbye. Mulan rolls her eyes.  _They're always so awkward._

"Who's that?" The ancient warrior inquires, gesturing to the Audi A8 pulling up in front of Emma's bug across the street. Living in at town with fairytales meant there were no unrecognizable vehicles around. Everyone mostly walked.

Regina's cellphone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse to answer.

"Hello," Regina answers with a smile. The three women listen in on the call unabashedly. "Yes, I see you now. I'll be right out." Regina ends the call and places the phone back in her purse. "That appears to be Regan. I'll be back shortly."

Emma feels her hands trembling at her side and fights the urge to pull Regina back. She watches as the mayor leaves the diner and approaches the sleek vehicle across the street. Instead of heading to the station, Emma fumbles into the booth beside Mulan, nearly shoving the former warrior in her haste.

"Hey!" Mulan says, before sliding in more.

"Sorry," Emma mumbles, craning her neck to see the door of the Audi open. 

"What happened to getting to the station?" Ruby chides.

"Small town, low crime rate," Emma retorts. The three women continue to watch the scene outside. Granny approaches with coffee for the two deputies and watches the activity as well. Emma then notices the whole diner is observing Regina.

Emma's skin prickles when she finally sees the woman that exits the luxury sedan.  _Well damn._

"Holy-," Ruby begins.

"Shit." Granny finishes, pushing her glasses upwards on her face to better see the two women outside.

"Whoa," Mulan agrees. 

The sheriff's heart drops.  _Well damn._

Ruby licks her lips. "The mayor has really,  _really_ good taste."

"Cut it out Rubes or I'll tell Dorothy," Emma threatens.

"Oh you think I'm bad? Dorothy definitely appreciates a woman's body like that. It's not cheating, ya know." Ruby shrugs and sips her coffee.

"She kinda looks like you from here Emma. Well the build and the hair," Mulan observes.

"I see the build and hair thing, but that's about it. Sorry honey," Granny adds, "But that woman is real clean cut. She's more up Regina's ally. Definitely more so than than Robin Hood was. I'm still trying to figure that one out."

They all agree in that regard.

Regan is every bit of the beauty Emma imagined. The woman is about Emma's height and build, maybe a little more muscular, with flowing blonde hair. Somewhere deep inside Emma, those details seem relevant, but for now she can only focus on the woman's other attributes. Regan's wearing tailored navy slacks that stop at her ankles with dress loafers. The crisp short-sleeved white button down is neatly tucked into her pants, finished off with a stylish belt. If Regina is from the cover of fancy business lady magazine, Regan would be on the next page.

"Looks like a match made in heaven." Eugenia shakes her head and smirks before heading back to the kitchen. "Good for her."

Emma silently applauds herself for sitting down because to watch the two women embrace outside is dizzying. Regan's muscular arms encircle Regina's petite frame, bringing the mayor close. With Regan's head turned away, Emma can almost see herself holding the mayor. Emma refuses to ponder why she's imagining herself outside with her best friend. It's when Regina seems to melt into the taller woman that Emma has to turn her head away before anyone notices her anxious behavior. 

Then Regina and Regan are walking hand in hand towards the diner. She also sees her mother pushing her baby brother towards the diner as well. Emma knocks over Mulan and Ruby's coffees as she hastily exits the booth.

"Sorry! Nature calls!" Emma explains over her shoulder before running into the bathroom at the back of the diner, leaving her two friends and the rest of the diner confused.

"What is with her?" Ruby asks.

Mulan shrugs, but is beginning to have an idea. "Beats me."

Emma locks the door and sags against it. 

_"What the hell is your problem Swan?"_ Emma berates herself in the mirror.  _"Why are you freaking the fuck out? Regina is your friend."_  Whatever pep talk she had given herself didn't work because after fifteen minutes, Emma still stands in front of the mirror instead of meeting Regina's new girlfriend. 

A light rapping on the door brings Emma back to reality and out of her spiraling thoughts.

"Emma?" The voice is always so sultry, but now laden with concern.

_Regina._ Of course her best friend would come check on her. Emma stays completely still and doesn't respond. She can't face her mom's questions. She can't face Regan's perfection. She can't face Regina, but mostly she can't face any of the deep, unresolved feelings stirring in her gut.

Emma has to run.

Regina tries the locked door again. "Emma, are you in there?"

The sheriff acts quickly, looking around to confirm that she is indeed trapped. Then she remembers that she has magic and face palms herself. Emma calms her emotions and thinks of the station before being transported in white smoke. The sound of the bathroom door unlocking is the last thing she hears before appearing in the middle of the station.

\----

Charming nearly spills coffee on himself when Emma appears right behind him.

"Sorry Dad," Emma apologizes. She drags herself over to her desk before dropping heavily into her seat. 

"Not a problem Emma. Your little brother didn't help us get any sleep last night so I'm a little out of it," he assures her. Emma nods and gives a small smile. David can't help but notice his daughter's recent behavior and it troubles him. He tries not to think of Snow's explanation because even though he's not a woman, it seems off. "Any reason you didn't drive to the station? Not that its a problem, but Mulan left with the cruiser earlier so you may need to use my truck or your bug for patrolling."

Emma shrugs and busies herself with filling out the reports on her desk. "I was running late and didn't want to be any later. Poofing is faster." David hums in understanding. "Mind if I borrow your truck? I don't want to go get the bug."

"Of course." Charming waits a beat before speaking again. "Emma is everything alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Emma yells. "Just because I'm not smiling all the time doesn't mean that anything is wrong."

And this David understands. While he didn't get the chance to raise his daughter, he did take the time to get to know her. He gets her need to withdraw; to rebuild those walls she needs to feel safe from what's she's dealing with internally.

"You don't have to smile or act any way for us Emma. We all love you. It's just that you seem....unhappy." David stands and walks towards his daughter's desk. He squats down beside where she's sitting and takes both her trembling hands in his own. "If I'm being honest, you've seemed unhappy for some time now, even before the wedding."

This gets a response and Emma's hand twitches in his grip, so he continues. "Whatever is going on, I just want you to know that you can always talk to me. You're a wonderfully strong and brilliant woman, but you don't have to go through anything alone. I'm your father and I will always have your back." 

Tears stream down Emma's face before she can stop them and her shoulders shake as she sobs. David pulls her to stand and wraps his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's okay sweetheart. Whatever it is, it's going to be alright."

"No, it won't," Emma chokes out against his shoulder. "I think I made a mistake."

"We all make mistakes and we can fix mistakes. That's what we do in this family."

"Not this time Dad. Hook...I....Regan...Regina..." Emma clenches his uniform in her grasp. "It's so fucked up."

Hook's name David was expecting, but the latter two throws him. He pulls back slightly. "What does this have to do with Regina?"

"Uhhh..."

The phone on his desk rings before he can get a response.

Emma gestures towards the sound before stepping away. "You should get that. We are the authorities and all." She wipes her eyes and breathes a little easier. "Sorry about that. Just needed to let it out I guess."

_"Let what out?"_ Charming thinks to himself, but he only nods to confirm that he understands her need to distance herself again. "But remember what I said. We'll talk later if you want."

This time her smile is genuine. "Thanks Dad."

David answers the call on the third ring and Emma hears her mother's voice on the other end. 

" _David! Have you seen Emma?_ " He sees his daughter tense up from the corner of his eye and resolves to help her any way he can. If Emma is avoiding those who want her to open up, he definitely has to run interference on his wife.

"She stopped in earlier, but got a call soon after she got here. What's going on?"

_"I'm pretty sure she locked herself in the bathroom at the diner and then disappeared. Regina mentioned that Emma felt a little ill earlier. Do you think it's about the ba-"_

"Oh she did mention not feeling the best, but said she was fine to work," Davide cuts in. Emma gives him a confused look about what her mother was going to say. "I'll ensure to keep an eye on her. Is there anything you want me to pass along to?"

_"Yes. One, tell her to answer her cellphone. She is the sheriff and all. Two, Regina invited us all over for a dinner party tonight to get to know Regan and she wants Emma there. Oh David, Regan's wonderful...and quite the looker."_

Emma scoffs and shakes her head with vigor.

"Actually, Emma mentioned having plans tonight. Maybe she can join us another time." Charming smiles at his daughter who mouths back  _'Thank you.'_

_"Oh no! Regina really hoped she could be there, but I'll let her know. Give Emma my love...and tell her to answer my calls. Love you darling."_ The phone call ends and both David and Emma exhale. 

"I know you don't like lying to Mom so thank you Dad," Emma says.

"Your mother can be overbearing at times, but she just wants to see you happy too Emma." His explanation isn't accusing, but Emma feels the guilt all the same.

"I know. I know she does." Emma stands and walks over to David's desk to grab his keys. "I better get to responding to that fake call."

\----

Emma slides into the driver's seat of her father's truck and pulls out her cellphone that had been on silent. Her mother was right. She was the sheriff and that meant everyone needed to be able to reach her. She has a missed call from Ruby and Mulan. She has two missed calls from Hook. She has three from Snow who also left two voicemails. She also sees one from Regina. She sees several missed texts as well. 

_Ruby: You have to come meet this chick. She's amazing! (Woman dancing emoji, Star emoji)_

_Ruby: Did you lock yourself in the bathroom? (Lock emoji, Toilet_   _emoji)_

_Ruby: Either you died or you have some serious issues going on in there (Dead face emoji, Poop emoji)_

While the first two messages made her extremely uncomfortable, the last one makes her laugh. She would rather they think she had some weird gastric thing than to be running from.....

_Emma: Sorry! I was nursing a killer hangover and had to take care of some unexpected...stuff (Puke face emoji)_

_Ruby: Say no more. Been there (Sad face emoji). Lay off the booze before work boss (Side smirk emoji)_

_Emma: Will do deputy_

The sheriff reads the other three missed texts. They are all from Regina.

_Regina: Are you okay Emma? You mentioned you were sick earlier._

_Regina: If you left from embarrassment about being ill, I understand. I also conjured some ginger mint tea to your home. It should help._

_Regina: I'm hosting a dinner party to welcome Regan to meet the people closest to me. That includes you. Will you be able to make it?_

Her heart swells knowing how concerned Regina is for her, at how Regina never judges her. Conjuring ginger tea is such a Regina thing to do. Then the mention of Regan meeting the most important people in Regina's life halts those happy thoughts. Breathing becomes a little difficult again, but Emma knows she can't avoid the situation forever.  Luckily, David has already given her an out for tonight.

_Emma: You got me Madame Mayor. I didn't want to meet your girlfriend smelling like...well ya know. I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, but I look forward to meeting up with you both later this weekend._

Emma sends the text and awaits for Regina's response. Minutes pass and it never comes. She thinks the mayor is probably so wrapped up in her new romance, she doesn't care to know if Emma can make it or not. These thoughts are childish and she pushes them down again. Feeling all kinds of twisted and confused, Emma returns her husband's call.

"Hey love," Hook greets. "I called earlier because your mother was looking for you."

"Oh, I spoke with her," Emma lies, "I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner tonight, just me and you." If she lied to get out of Regina's dinner, then she supposes she should actually have plans.

"Your mother actually invited us to a dinner party at her Majesty's place to meet the new meat."

Emma scoffs because how she ended up marrying a man that would refer to any woman as meat is beyond her. 

Emma drops her head against the steering wheel with a thud. "I'll make it worth your while. You enjoyed last night, didn't you Killian?" She's happy that she stocked up on several bottles of moonshine. Her husband couldn't say no to alcohol. When he was only a friend, that was a fun quality about him, but as a partner for life, not so much.

"That I did love. You were quite the vixen."

Emma chuckles at Hook's very inaccurate recounting of last night, but he thinks it is a laugh of mirth and anticipation. 

"Right. So why not make tonight a repeat?"

"Then it's a date Mrs. Jones. See you soon." Emma ends the call and groans into the steering wheel. 

\----

Several hours later, Emma sways heavily up the front porch steps. The sheriff knows that it's a little creepy and not the best idea, but that was sober Emma. Try telling this to drunk Emma and she would kick your ass.

Drunk Emma thinks it is perfectly reasonable to want to check in on her son and his other mother in the middle of the night. They're important to her. She has to keep them safe. Especially with some newcomer who she doesn't know, and doesn't trust, coming into her family.

_"Yeah,"_ Emma thinks,  _"My family. My territory. Wait! No. Not yours. Was yours? What am I saying?"_

She perches on the top one step and brings the bottle to her lips, taking a long swig of Kentucky bourbon. She hiccups.  _"Bet fancy pants Regan only drinks wine. Or like Scotch."_ She snickers, brings the bottle to her lips again and scoffs. "Scotch."

"What's that about scotch _Savior_?" 

Emma sprays the mouthful of bourbon onto the steps. Why this person?  _Anyone but this person!_

"Zelena," Emma grumbles and stands up. She turns to face the former Wicked Witch who is leaning against the front door wrapped up in an emerald green Snuggie and holding a glass of red wine. "What are you doing here?"

"That's funny. I was certain this was  _my_ home, owned by  _my_ sister." 

"Aren't they done remodeling your house? And couldn't you just magic your home any way you want?" Emma shout whispers.

Zelena sips her wine. "Here I thought I would need to call the sheriff to arrest some vagrant, only to discover there's really no need with it being the sheriff herself. And to answer your question,  _Sheriff Swan_ , I would never cheat the town out of money earned through honest labor. For shame."

"You conjured the money with magic. Ugh!" Emma rolls her eyes and takes another swig. 

"Money that is now supporting the Storybrooke economy. You're welcome. Now what are you doing here?" Zelena asks. She knows the Savior won't be honest, but she can still have her fun. Watching Emma have drunken conversations with herself on the front porch had been her highlights for the week. Her plan was working.

Emma struggles through the bourbon filled haze. "I uh...I uh wanted to come tell Regina and Regan sorry for missing the dinner party, but looks like I'm too late." The blonde sheriff high-fives herself to Zelena's amusement. Oh drunk Savior is even more of a disaster. 

"Oh that won't be necessary, there was no dinner party tonight."

Emma eyebrows furrow in confusion. "But-"

"No one told you I see." Zelena's smile stretches in that way that definitely still frightens Emma. "I have wonderful news for you then. Since my dear old sis was so heartbroken you couldn't make the dinner, I convinced her to have a nice meal out with Regan and Henry instead. Just the three of them getting to know each other. I mean with how wonderfully perfect Regan is, the three could become a family unit of their own soon."

And that is just not what drunk Emma needs to hear.

She moves closer to Zelena, breathing hard and glaring. "Why the hell do I care?"

The witch only laughs and flaps her Snuggie as she waves her hands trying to control herself. "I don't know Savior. Why  _do_ you care? I think you mean 'Why  _should_ I care?'. In this realm, that is what known as parapraxis or a _Freudian slip_." Zelena finally stops giggling and drinks more wine. 

"Fuck you," Emma growls before bounding down the steps.

"Oh wait Savior. I'm sorry, but you haven't heard the best part." Emma stops on the bottom step and turns back to Zelena.

"What is it?"

"Since today was given to more personal time for the three of them, I convinced Regina to have the dinner party tomorrow night instead. Hook confirmed earlier you'll both be attending." Zelena steps backwards towards the door because while she enjoyed antagonizing Emma, the sheriff's glare at the news is alarming. She watches the white magic bubble from the other woman's fingertips.

"Mark my words woman, I will destroy you."

"Just thought you should know. Ta-ta." Then Zelena's gone in a cloud of green smoke.

Emma disappears into a cloud of white smoke and appears at the town line so that she can yell "Fuck you" into the night without waking anyone. 

\----

The next day Emma sits at her desk at the sheriff's station. It was nearly five and while her hangover was gone, the dry mouth and bitterness of last night hangs around. 

She continues to avoid most calls except Regina's. Regina's she answers on the first ring to confirm that she would be at dinner and could not wait to meet Regan. 

Henry has been updating her with a few pictures of the two of them showing Regan around Storybrooke. They were all smiles and looked like a completely charming unit. David's terrible words, not her own.

She responds to all the messages with a simple  _Cool_.

After last night, Emma reasons that she feels threatened by Regan because she doesn't want to be replaced....

...by Henry. Yes that makes the most sense Emma pronounced this morning after her morning coffee. Her behavior has nothing to do with her son's other mother, her best friend, her Regina. Nope. It was Henry she was worried about replacing her. While Regina raised Henry, Emma was a late comer. He could easily replace her. 

This explanation she thinks she can handle.

When her shift is over, she heads home to change into her best skinny jeans, a white tank, and a black leather jacket. Hook peers at her around the corner of the closet. He then steps out with an angry expression on his face.

"Love, I wanted to wear my leather jacket today too. We can't both wear them. Here." He passes her a floral print dress with frills. "This would look better."

"How about you wear it Killian? I'm not changing," Emma informs him. She honestly can't believe she married this man.

"Fine, I guess we both can make it work."

"Good. Now let's get going or we'll be late."

"Can't keep her Majesty waiting," Hook grumbles.

\----

"Emma! Hook! You're here," Snow answers the door at the mansion to let the couple through. She throws her arms around her daughter first. She then gives Killian a squeeze on the shoulder. "You're the last to arrive. Everyone is in the sitting room." 

Henry bounds into the foyer in his socks. "Hey Ma!" He kisses her on the cheek. "Hey Hook."

"How's it going lad?"

"Awesome! We're playing video games. Come on! You guys have to meet Regan," Henry says, pulling his mother with him. Emma extracts herself from his grip, and holds up the bottle of wine in her other hand. 

"Hey kid, slow down. Let me put this in the kitchen and I'll be right there."

Henry rolls his eyes and gestures to Snow and Hook. "Okay fine. Come on guys."

Emma sighs and is grateful for the few extra minutes to be alone with her thoughts. She halts when she arrives in the kitchen to find Regina bent over to pull a dish from the oven. Emma's mouth salivates and she prays its the smell of the food and not the view causing the reaction.

When Regina stands and turns around, Emma knows then. It's both. 

The mayor stands in a black cocktail dress that defies all logic. Regina rarely went for the sleeveless dresses, but by the gods when she did, it got noticed. Most of all by her best friend. 

"Emma," Regina says her name with a sigh. Like a prayer, it sounds of pure elation and it makes the blonde shiver.

"Hey," Emma stutters and lifts the bottle of wine, "I came bearing a gift." She walks closer to Regina and hands it to her. The smile that spreads across the brunette's lips turns Emma's stomach over. 

"I see your taste is improving." Regina sets the bottle down and moves closer to Emma. She slides her hands around Emma's neck and hugs her, causing the blonde to sigh on contact. Emma responds without thinking, bringing her own arms to wrap around the small of Regina's back, pressing their bodies closer together. It's Regina's turn to shiver. "I'm glad you're here," she whispers into Emma's ear.

Emma could die in this moment. The pressure of Regina's breasts, torso, and thighs against her own is maddening. Realization dawns on her and she tenses.

This isn't about being replaced by Henry at all. 

Regina, misjudging Emma's body language and internal monologue, disentangles herself from the embrace and steps away, clearing her throat in the process. 

"Can I help out?" Emma asks instead, trying to avoid contact with her best friend, or more specifically she just realized, the woman she's in love with. Her alarm to escape is ringing loud and clear, and Emma knows had Regina not been in front of her, she would've snuck out the backdoor by now.

"No, I have everything under control. I was just preparing to gather everyone into the dining room. Follow me," Regina says, tugging Emma's hand in her own.

That backdoor option looks more and more promising. 

Emma's feet move, but her mind is miles away. She focuses on the warmth of Regina's hand in her palm and wonders how long has she been in love with her. It's not until they're standing in front of the rest of the dinner party that Emma realizes what else is about to happen.

"Emma, I would like you to meet Regan. Regan, this is Henry's other mother, Emma," Regina introduces. 

The sheriff takes in the very classic blazer look the blonde woman in sporting. Her blue eyes are intense and her smile is genuine. She's a bit more tan than Emma and only slightly taller. " _She's more beautiful up close",_ Emma thinks. 

Regina clears her throat. Emma now realizes she had been staring and had not yet taken the outstretched hand in front of her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Emma," Regan addresses, "Gina has told me so much about you."

_Gina?_ Emma will circle back to that later. She takes Regan's hand a little too firmly. "The pleasure is all mine." 

Zelena chooses this time to sidle up beside the sheriff, her eyes dancing between the two blonde women and her sister's tight posture.

"Sheriff Swan, I was wondering when you would show up. I smelled rotting fish scales, so I figured you wouldn't be too far behind," Zelena jibes.

"Oh what of it witch? Don't you have some monkeys to train?" Hook retorts as he comes to stand at Emma's other side. 

Regina's hand comes to her temple and sighs. Regan gives her a small smile and moves her hand to caress the mayor's back. Emma watches the action drain the tension from Regina's posture. 

She dies a little on the inside.

"Dinner is ready. Everyone to the dining room. Your place cards are on the table," Regina announces. 

They all enter the room set for twelve. Regina sits at her usual spot at the head of the table. Henry is at her side on the right, and to her left, and in Emma's usual spot, is Regan. It shouldn't hurt as much, but it does. Emma knows it's just a chair, she knows she has no reason to want what obviously isn't hers, but she can't help the sting all the same. 

To her comfort, she at least has the seat beside Henry. Followed by Hook, Mulan, and Ruby. Next to Regan is Zelena, Snow, David, Kathryn, and at the end is Archie. 

Emma wishes she were sitting further away from the new couple's flirty glances. She instead focuses on stuffing her face with delicious food and bourbon offered to her by Regina at the start of the meal. 

"Babe, this the best roasted chicken I've ever had," Regan says, taking another hearty bite and moaning.

"You mean she didn't tell you she was the best cook in town. Wait! No one tell my grandmother that!" Ruby quickly adds. Laughter spreads across the table. 

"I won't tell your sweet grandmother anything of the sort. That hot chocolate she made me was to die for," Regan affirms. 

Noticing her best friend's lack of adding to the conversation, Regina looks to Emma with a questioning look. Emma instead turns to Regan.

"So Regan, what do you do?" Emma asks, taking another casual bite.

"I would've guessed model! You look like Jude Law and Charlize Theron had a hot baby," Zelena announces.

"Yeah and then that hot baby grew up and married Cameron Diaz and made you," Kathryn chirps.

A light bulb in the chandelier blows and Emma's face reddens. No one knows it's her, except Zelena and Regina. Their magics definitely picked up on her uncontrolled emotional response.

"It's not as cool as town sheriff, but I use to be in business. Marketing actually. Then I realized it no longer fit my beliefs or lifestyle. Now I'm a yoga instructor in Boston."

"She's being modest. She has her own line of studios in Boston and the surrounding area," Snow adds excitedly.

Regan turns to Regina. "Kinda how I met this wonderful lady. I was showcasing a few classes for the cruise line. They were interested in having one of my instructors onboard all their cruises starting in the fall. I had my eye on Regina from the moment she stepped onto the ship and knew I had to get to know her."

"So you did stalk me?" Regina teases. 

Regan shrugs. "Semantics."

"And also against to law," Emma grumbles, causing David to scrunch his eyebrows together at his daughter. "Kidding."

"So tell me what's it like to be the town's sheriff?" Regan inquires, eager to learn everything about her girlfriend's best friend. 

Emma shrugs. "Not much to tell. The occasional cat in a tree and the town drunkard is the most action this place sees." The sheriff smiles at Regina, in a moment exchanging countless memories of epic battles and curses.  "Besides that, Regina kinda runs a tight ship."

Regan laughs. "I'm not surprised. It took me a week to get her to do yoga. And not even in class. I had to make it a private lesson."

Regina blushes and Emma nearly chokes on the chicken she had bitten. 

Hook reaches over with his hand to pat her on the back and Zelena slides her a glass of water, all too pleased with the situation. As Emma stares at the red-haired witch, another thought dawns on her.

_Zelena knows how I feel. She has to. Why else would she torture me? Wait, she is just a terrible person._

"Whoa, you got Regina to do yoga?" Kathryn squeaks.

"Yep, and we did it every day after that. She is a bit of a workaholic so I figured it would be a good way for her to unwind or prepare for her day when she got back here. We're actually going to do some in the park tomorrow morning at eight. You're all more than welcome," Regan offers.

"I wouldn't mind my lady love and I being a bit more flexible," Hooks says, pecking Emma on the cheek. Emma responds with a small smile and chugs the rest of her bourbon.

"Well there goes my appetite," Mulan mumbles, making Ruby laugh. 

"I know you're not used to civilized table manners, but my son is here Hook. We would all rather not know about your bedroom habits," Regina scolds.

"Yet we all need a roadmap to your private yoga lessons," Emma grumbles.

Regina raises a challenging eyebrow and Emma pours more bourbon. Henry's eyes dart back and forth between his two mothers while the silence stretches on.

Snow gestures to the glass in Emma's hand and back to David. Finally she says, "Emma, you should probably quit drinking that."

Emma looks on confused. "Why?"

"Well it's just...I...umm-" Snow tries.

"I told your mother about your hangover and she doesn't feel as if you've recovered," David cuts in to Snow's relief.

Emma sighs and puts the glass down. The table goes into an even more awkward silence. 

"We'll be so sad to see you leave tomorrow Regan. Believe me when I say you have many fans here," Zelena states to which the whole table agrees. 

Except Emma. Emma's staring at Regina's hand interlaced with Regan's on top of the table.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely be back," the blonde visitor assures. 

Emma's a little queasy. She takes a sip of water because her body is overheating with anger. She can't keep blowing light bulbs. Her eyes instead narrow at Zelena. 

"We look forward to it," Zelena replies, her gaze still locked to Emma's in challenge. 

"Besides, I'll have to be a fool to leave this woman's side."

And that's when dinner's over for the sheriff. Emma stands up abruptly. "I have to uh...go...uh get Leroy." She points at her phone in her pocket. "Gotta text saying he needs to be...detained. I'm off to the Rabbit Hole."

"I didn't get that text and I'm on-call," Mulan says, looking at her own phone. 

"That's weird. Don't worry Mulan. Stay. I got it. Everyone enjoy your meals. Ok bye," Emma yells over her shoulder, making her way to the front door. Before she can turn the door knob, a hand closes around her wrist.

"Emma is everything alright?" Regina asks.

Emma runs both her hands through blonde curls and sighs. "No, no it's not. But I'm going to fix it." Regina looks at her with furrowed brows and Emma wants to kiss the adorable face. 

"Alright? Well, at least take this," Regina says as she hands over a tupperware container full of apple turnovers, Emma's favorite dessert.

"You really do spoil me," Emma whispers almost to herself. 

"That's what friends do, I suppose. I'm still getting use to the whole idea." 

Emma laughs and it makes Regina smile. Before the blonde knows what she's doing, she stepping forward and placing a kiss right at the corner of Regina's lips. The mayor tingles from head to toe and Emma gasps at the ripple of energy she feels from the woman in front of her. Emma stays there reveling in the delicious taste and smell of Regina on her lips.

"Hey Regina, Snow wants to know-" David stops dead in his tracks before the two women can spring apart.

"Dad," Emma squeaks.

"Emma," David returns.

"David," Regina acknowledges. 

"Regina," David returns.

"Emma," Regina nods.

"Regina," Emma confirms.

"Dad," Emma questions.

Regina gives a tight smile. "Okay now that we all know each other." 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," David explains.

"You weren't interrupting anything. I was only seeing your daughter off," Regina informs. She heads back to the dining room on unsteady legs.

Emma ogles curvy hips swaying and David knows that look.

_Oh no._

Emma clears her throat and holds up the container. "Mmm, dessert," she announces to him awkwardly. She fumbles the container as she opens it, withdraws one of the turnovers. "Mmm, want some?" The crumbs falls from her mouth. Hopefully Regina won't be too upset.

"How long?" David asks.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with Regina?"

Emma stares wide-eyed for a full twenty seconds, mouth moving silently over the apple turnover.

Then she poofs away.

"Well, really should've seen that coming," David mutters to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this turned out. Not as funny as what I originally planned for this chapter, but it needed to be written. Next chapter, we can get into some rom com hi-jinkedness.
> 
> Please share your thoughts.


	5. Mirror, Mirror On the Wall. Who's the Wholesome-est of Them All? (AKA The New Savior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some yoga and some enchiladas.

Henry Mills is no fool. 

 

He eyes the bubbling green substance contained in the vial and grimaces. Swirling it around makes the liquid hiss and sizzle, inadvertently swallowing his already small resolve to carry out this ludicrous plan. 

 

A few moments later and he's pressing the call button on his cellphone.

  

"Are you absolutely sure this is necessary?" He whines. It's amazing how often he finds himself in these predicaments. He's decided to take a break from his so called  _operations_ once this is over. 

  

 

"Henry, darling, my favorite nephew-" The voice on the line answers.

 

"Only nephew," he clarifies.

 

"You see? Favorite indeed. It's completely harmless, I swear. I can't exactly risk your life this late in the game. Your mothers would no doubt hunt me down and kill me, and then where would we be?"

 

The teenager eyes the potion warily. _She has a point._ "What are the effects again?"

 

"It's more bark than bite surely."

 

"And what about Hook?"

 

"You leave the pirate to me. Now be a good boy and drink the poison." Henry ends the call and drops his head in his hands. _How had he let it get this far?_  

 

He drags his feet to the fridge and retrieves the leftover enchiladas. They're so much better the next day. The thought of them being wasted makes him more hesitant their plan.

 

He finds his courage to devour some of the enchiladas and then drinks the poison. He opens a packet and sprinkles green dust on top of the left over enchiladas. 

 

He then not only swears off _operations_ , but also happy endings for the rest of his life.

  

\----

  

Mulan walks in and snatches the mobile device mid-air before it shatters on the cement wall of the station.

 

Emma narrows her eyes and thinks her newest deputy's reflexes are too good, almost cat-like. She bristles realizing she basically works with a cat, a dog, and her dad.

 

"So I know I'm new to this world, but aren't these things really expensive?" Mulan inquires while the walking cellphone back over to the sheriff's desk.

 

"Sorry," Emma mutters. She takes the former projectile with a sheepish nod.

 

The ancient warrior heads to her own desk and sends inconspicuous glances in her boss' direction. Emma jams her fingers at the phone's display and then brings it to her ear.

 

"Mayor's office," Veronica, the mayoral secretary, answers.

 

"Is the mayor in?"

 

Mulan's ears perk up. Unsurprisingly, the volume is so loud she easily makes out what both parties are saying.

 

Veronica's sigh is exasperated. "As I told you before Sheriff Swan, the mayor isn't in today."

 

Emma shuffles around in her chair to face away from Mulan before lowering her voice. "Regina works everyday, even Sundays, which she only takes off during Game of Thrones season." If she wasn't so peeved at the moment, she would laugh. Regina had said it was because she needed the full weekend to emotionally prepare for the award winning HBO drama. 

 

"I don't know what to tell you Sheriff. She's not here. I'm not her keeper," the secretary informs.

 

"But you kinda are. It's like literally in your job description to know her schedule."

 

"Would you like to leave a message?"

 

Emma scoffs. "And I'm so sure you'll give her my message."

 

Mulan can basically hear the assistant's shrug. "You can leave one and hope for the best.

 

It takes all the sheriff's willpower not to explode. "I'll just try back later," Emma concludes. She grabs a fistful of blonde hair to stop herself from throwing the phone again.

 

"Please don't," the assistant responds and ends the call.

 

"Problem boss?" Mulan asks, adjusting papers on her desk to look disinterested.

 

Emma straightens and spins back around in her chair. "No. What? Nothing. Regina's secretary is just being a super bi--"

 

Mulan glares.

 

"--pain in my ass. I need to drop off some paperwork and she's giving me the run around."

 

"Couldn't you just drop them off for the mayor to check out later?"

 

"Uhhh...no. It's like budget stuff for her to sign in person."

 

The deputy eyes her suspiciously. "Really?"

 

Emma finally erupts. "Yes! Jesus! What's with third degree Deputy Fa?"

 

Mulan raises both palms and gives Emma an earnest look. "Just trying to help, but I did have a question for you," _She hopes this is a good idea,_  "in regards to the arrest report for last week. I didn't see any paperwork for Leroy last weekend. You know...the night of the dinner party."

 

Emma drops her head and pretends to scribble something on paper. "That's so weird. Oh I totally forgot! I let him off with a slap on the wrist." She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck.

 

The deputy sighs, but resigns Emma to her own denial. When she picked up Leroy the night after the dinner party, he confirmed that he had spent the previous night in the woods for the _Dwarves v. Merry Men_ poker night. "She may still be in the park," Mulan supplies. "Regan's holding a late morning/early afternoon yoga session."

 

"Thanks," Emma grumbles. "Of course she is. Also, sorry for...yelling or whatever. I've been a little stressed lately."

 

"Well Regan recommends meditation for that," Mulan says, her lips slightly curved upwards, making Emma rethink if she likes Mulan as much anymore.

 

\--- 

 

Once outside the station, Emma uses her magic to change into her sheriff's uniform. Regina had always complimented her in the outfit. While the bland color left much to be desired, the form fitting short sleeve button-up clung tight to Emma's biceps. She flexes a few times for good measure before bounding down the steps and running right into--

 

"Dad!" Emma gasps. He grabs both her forearms.

 

"Emma Swan, don't you there  _poof_ away again," David scolds. He raises an eyebrow in question awaiting Emma's agreement. With a slight nod, he releases her arms.

 

One week has passed since the dinner party and her father's frightful question. She's been pretty good with avoiding him. To be honest, avoiding is kinda her thing, however, her father was apparently not as insipid as Zelena and Regina assumes.

 

He waits and waits. Emma has taken an interest in looking at everything in her surroundings outside of the man in front of her. 

 

"So," David offers. 

 

Emma shrugs. "So?"

 

"You can't keep running from this kiddo. Does Regina know? Does  _Hook_?"

 

She waves her hand around frantically. " _Really Dad?_ This really isn't the time to talk about this? I have like work stuff to do."

 

David sighs. "Then when?"

 

"Preferably never."

 

"Not gonna happen. Listen, as a gesture of good faith, I didn't say anything to your mother."

 

Emma's eyes widen. "Well duh! We all know her track record with keeping secrets, or _not_ keeping them rather."

 

"She was a child," David defends.

 

" _Fine!_ Whatever. I don't know what you want from me Dad. I don't know what  _I_ want from me. Just like give me some time to figure this out for myself. Okay?" 

 

She looks so small and lost that he fights the urge to cradle her again. "Okay kiddo. But just remember this involves a lot of people..."

 

Emma huffs and continues in the direction of the cruiser. "Trust me, I know. Just continue to keep Mom uninformed."

 

"So there is something to keep her uninformed. I knew it."

 

"Sorry gotta run!"

 

Before David can respond, Emma's hopping into the patrol car. Everyone and everything is a distraction to her outside of Henry and her realization about her feelings for Regina. She starts driving towards the park at the town's center. 

 

While it was a relief when Regan left town last Sunday, it had been short-lived due to the new couple making plans for visiting the following weekend. The week has passed suspiciously fast and now on this sunny and comfortably warm Saturday, Emma finds herself about to crash a free yoga class in the park. 

 

Storybooke Park isn't especially large, but it's landscaping and features are truly breathtaking. Emma admires the handiwork of the mayor. In truth, she admires _everything_ about the mayor, but it all pales in comparison to what Regina does for the youth of their community. Education, recreation, you name it and Regina has made it exceptional. 

 

Emma spots the sparse group of people on mats towards the middle of the grounds in a lush patch of grass. She straightens her aviators and struts towards them. Her eyes instinctively find Regina, who happens to be bent over, her backside firmly against Regan's crotch in a downward dog position. Emma lurches forward to put a stop to it, but she's being spun around by a hand on her wrist. 

 

"Oh Sheriff Swan! How wonderful that you could make it," Zelena greets with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Emma snatches her arm away and growls. "Demon woman," she addresses. She turns her attention back to Regina, whose one leg is now outstretched incredibly straight with Regan still holding her hips. "Let's not do this again...anytime soon." Emma huffs before stalking over to the group of people all bent over. 

 

The mock offended face Zelena makes just adds insult to injury. "Have I done something to offend you?"

 

"Yes, exist!" Emma calls over her shoulder. She's now fairly close to the new couple and clears her throat. "This is a public park, ya know."

 

"How's it going Sheriff?" Regan greets, her eyes finally leaving Regina's backside. "There a problem?"

 

Regina stands up, an amused look firmly in place. The light sheen of sweat covers her skin and Emma licks her lips. This simply is not fair. Regina's wearing a red sports tank and black yoga tights. The weirdest thing is how sexy the brunette looks with her pulled back into a clip, a few strands escaping it's hold and sticking to her make-up free face.

 

_This was most certainly not fair._

 

Regan passes her girlfriend a water bottle. They mayor raises a sculpted eyebrow before bringing it to her lips. "Yeah, problem Emma?" Her eyes scan Emma's uniform clad body, but not without stopping for a while on the tensing biceps. 

 

_Well done Swan_ , Emma congratulates herself.

 

"This isn't exactly,"  _Emma gestures wildly to the group_ , "family friendly."

 

"Yoga is a healthful and spiritual discipline," Regan explains walking over to Kathryn to adjust her leg positions. "Have you never tried?"

 

She shrugs. "Not my thing."

 

"Correct, which leaves you with absolutely no basis for judging the practice itself," Regina concludes. And dammit Emma hates how the  _Millses_  are always right.

 

"Whatever. Is this whole  _giddup_ really necessary? You have better pants," Emma tries again. "Those are...."

 

"Yoga pants Emma. These are yoga pants and why I'm entertaining this conversation is beyond me." Regina gestures just beyond Emma's shoulder to where Ruby is in the same position as the others wearing what looks to be a pair boy-short spanks and a sports bra.

 

Scratch that. They are  _definitely_ boy-short spanks and a sports bra. Emma groans in frustration. She hadn't noticed the entirely more unacceptable view, too hell bent on disrupting whatever Regan had been doing behind Regina.  "To be fair, that's what Ruby wears everyday."

 

Regina smirks. "Miss Lucas does have a certain flare about her."

 

"Yes, let's call it _flare_ ," Emma admits.

 

"Flare, lack of decency, tomato, to-MAH-to," Dorothy chimes in. She waves to Emma from the picnic tables. "But who am I to complain," she adds, a lazy smile spreading across her face when looking at her girlfriend's assets.

 

"Speaking of indecent outfits, why have you dawned that brown disaster of a uniform Sheriff Swan?" Zelena calls out, making some of the group chuckle.

 

"Yeah, she kinda looks like the blonde lady from Reno 911," Archie comments from the back. 

 

"I told her it's terrible!" Ruby agrees. "Especially with the aviators. She looks like an extra from a cheesy 80s porno."

 

"Hey cut it out! Emma looks great in her sheriff's uniform," Snow calls out, struggling to maintain her balance and keep up with the conversation. And really Emma does not  _need_ her mom to defend her, but she'll take backup where she can get it these days.

 

"Thanks Mary Margaret," Emma mutters. Regina gives her a sympathetic look because it is really her fault for ordering those uniforms.

 

"Well I think any woman in uniform is insanely sexy," Regan says, giving a seductive wink to Emma. 

 

Emma does not blush. Emma  _hopes_ she does not blush. Instead she squares her shoulders and gives Regan a firm nod. "Damn right."

 

"I have one too!" Ruby yells too eagerly, earning an eye rolls from the sheriff and her girlfriend. 

 

"Regan dear, while Miss Lucas and myself will make fantastic yogis, some students aren't fairing as well." Regina then looks at Emma. "Someone may need to find a new hobby." She then tilts her head towards Snow.

 

" _Hey!_  My Mo-Mary Margaret is doing fine." Snow, who's among the other beginners, is in fact struggling to keep her balance and finally topples over when she tries to wave to Emma. The sheriff waves back and shakes her head.

 

" _Regannnn_ ," Snow whines, "I need help." Emma watches the tall blonde go over to her mother and helps her into an easier sitting position. She rolls her eyes at the scene and Regina chuckles. 

 

"Regan I need your help again!" Kathryn calls. 

 

"Me too," Archie announces.

 

"I guess we all can't be as flexible as Regina," Snow chides, easily handling the new position. Regina blushes and Emma tries to get her brain focused on the task at hand, but the mayor's presence makes it incredibly difficult to do so.

 

Her skin looks too smooth, too golden, too perfect. _Get it together woman!_ "Why aren't you in the office today?" Emma finally inquires.

 

"I never work on weekends Emma," Regina responds. The amused curl of her lips makes Emma a little too warm in her uniform. 

 

"But you do, like all the time. Except during Game of Thrones."

 

"True, I do require the full weekend to prepare for GOT season. Winter is finally here so I may have to take Fridays off as well."

 

Emma laughs and it's easier this way. 

 

"And besides, why would I waste any time away from my Regan? She'ss travelled four hours from Boston to spend time with Henry and I." Emma knows this obviously, but it doesn't mean she has to like it. "Also, is there a reason you keep harassing Veronica?"

 

Emma squares her shoulders and lifts her aviators. "What? I was not harassing her!"

 

"Just like you didn't drunkenly trespass onto my property in the middle of the night," Zelena mutters, passing by to sit on her emerald green yoga mat. Instead of going into a position, she lies down on her back and starts applying more sunblock. 

 

" _Regina's_ property and I also have a key," Emma defends.

 

"Everyone, I'll now be showing you some more advanced positions since you've all been curious," Regan announces. Regina and the rest of the class observes in awe while the instructor starts with a effortless handstand.

 

"Big deal. I can do that," Emma grumbles.

 

"Why don't you show us all blonde sheriff?" Zelena pushes.

 

Emma rolls her eyes. "Fine, then I will." She starts unbuttoning her desert tan button up and slides it off her shoulders, revealing a fitted white tank top.

 

"Emma, I'm not sure you should be attempting something so advanced," Regina warns, although a little aroused by seeing both blondes in action. She licks her lips, "You haven't properly stretched."

 

"She's right Emma," Regan agrees, "You have nothing to prove to anyone."

 

"What? Afraid you'll get beat by a novice, _teach_?" Emma teases.

 

Regan scoffs, arms still effortelessly planted. "By all means sheriff. Let's see what you got."

 

Emma's up in the air beside Regan, arms firmly posted with her core engaged. She feels comfortable and by the looks of the group, they're all impressed that she's actually doing it.  _Take that Zelena._  

 

Zelena scowls as if she heard exactly what Emma was thinking. After about a minute, Emma begins shaking while Regan is completely still, breathing evenly as if she's literally reading a goddamn book. 

 

"Trouble sheriff," Regan asks her voice teasing, but also sounding of genuine concern. 

 

"I'm fine," Emma grits out, her body starting to waver. "Just...need...to..." When she tries to adjust an arm, she loses her balance and falls over onto her back with a thud.

 

"Emma! Are you alright?" Regina asks. It's not exactly painful, not counting her bruised ego, but with Regina kneeling by her side brushing hair out of her face, it kinda makes the embarrassment worth it. 

 

A dark shadow casts over Regina's glow while blacking out the sun. Then she hears Zelena snicker, "Like mother, like daughter."

 

"I'm sorry Emma. As an instructor, I should always caution against such activities without warming up. Please forgive me," Regan admits, yet she never leaves her perfect handstand.

 

Emma rolls her eyes and gets to her feet, ignoring Regina's outstretched hand. "It was my mistake. I'll leave you folks to your class now." She hangs her head and walks back to sit on the picnic table beside Dorothy, picking up her shirt and putting it back on. "Not participating?" 

 

The frequent visitor from Oz pats Emma on the back. "Meh. Not my thing either." They continue watching as Regan basically pretzels her herself mid-handstand.

 

_"Showoff,"_  the two women say in unison. Finally the instructor is hovering above the ground on one hand, while her body is contorted in an inverted V. Ruby, Regina, and Archie's eyebrows nearly lift off their faces.

 

Emma nudges Dorothy with her elbow. "In Rube's defense, she's a different species. You know they can't fight those raging hormones."

 

Dorothy glares. " _Wolfie_!You're gonna be late for your shift at the diner!" She calls. Ruby is too distracted so Dorothy jogs over to pull her girlfriend away from the glistening, and very intimidating muscles contracting in the sunlight. 

 

"But _Moooommmmm_! I wanna stay," Ruby whines, trying her best to turn around to watch Regan more. 

 

"Sorry babe. You told me to make sure you're not late."  Dorothy grumbles and narrows her eyes at a chuckling Emma. She leans over to whisper in Emma's ear while they pass. "Good luck with getting _your_ mayor away." She tilts her head back towards Regina, who is now standing chest to chest with Regan, nuzzling noses.

 

_And just what the hell did that mean!_ Emma bemuses, but the two women are nearly across the park before she can threaten Dorothy. Did Dorothy _know_ something? _Wait--_ she'll have to question Dorothy after she stops the grossness that is Regina in an eskimo kiss. Her cellphone rings before she can act either way. It's Henry.

 

"Maaaa," he groans in agony, "I'm not feeling well." 

 

All thoughts of sabotaging the lovebirds is forgotten. "Henry! What happened? Are you okay?"

 

"No. Oh god. Not again--" Emma listens to the sounds of puking in the background. 

 

She waits until she hears him shuffle back to the receiver. "Where are you?"

 

"I'm at your place. Can you bring Mom?"

 

He sounds so young and it breaks her heart. "Hang tight kid. We'll be right there."

 

Emma runs over to her son's other mother. "Regina, it's Henry. He's at my place and he sounds really sick."

 

Regina extracts herself from Regan's embrace, her eyes heavy with worry. "Is he alright? What happened?"

 

"Probably just a stomach bug, but he needs us. I'll just..." She steps away from the couple, and walks over to say hello to her mother, whom had surprisingly not yet violated her personal space. Snow pulls her into a hug and updates her on her baby brother's latest antics, but Emma keeps her eyes on the new couple with the aid of her sunglasses. 

 

"Regan I have--" the kind and beautiful instructor places a finger over her lips. 

 

"Regina go. He's your son. Make sure he's okay. I'll love to come and help if you want," Regan offers.

 

"No, I'll go with Emma and you finish up here. Then go have lunch at the diner because Granny has been asking about you. I'm sure my lovely townsfolk will keep you company." She tilts her head upwards to plant a chaste kiss on Regan's lip. "See you darling." 

 

Regan nods and goes in for another peck. "Yes ma'am." Emma watches with chagrin, while she also trying to delight in her younger brother's shenanigans. It's seems to be enough for Snow.

 

"You drive," Regina confirms, jogging towards the cruiser allowing the sheriff to follow. Emma breathes a little easier once Regina's at her side in the car. She scrunches up her nose. Her best friend has a unique scent, a bit of spiced apple mixed with a fresh laundry. But now she smells of something heavier. It's not exactly an unpleasant scent, just not  _Regina's_. "Ready to head out?" Emma asks instead. 

 

 ----

 

Regina checks her surroundings as she steps out of the cruiser. Deeming the coast clear, she conjures her body to be perfectly sanitized adorning some of her more relaxed black sacks and a soft maroon v-neck t-shirt. She catches her best friend staring and raises an eyebrow.

 

Emma considers it to be either in challenge of her recent shameless gawking or in approval of her outfit. She simply nods in response, walking over to place a hand on Regina's arm, leading her up the pathway to the steps. Regina completely tenses registering this as the first time she's been in Emma's home since the wedding. Well, Emma and _Hook's_ home. 

 

And it looks exactly as she had imagined. The pirate's nautical knickknacks clutter the quaint space with Regina's personal favorites being the collection of _Sailor Jerry_  pinups. Sparse piles of leather pants and rather dark eye makeup, which she knows Emma would  _never_ wear, lay strewn haphazardly across the furniture. 

 

Seeing the pinched expression on Regina's face, Emma lowers her head. "It's...it's usually not like this. I've talked to him, Killian, about it I mean..."

 

"I don't know Emma. It may be time for another talk," Regina teases, trying to dispense the tension. "I can only hope for you sake that he's potty trained."

 

_"UUNNNNNHHHHHH."_ A drawn out groan comes from right behind Emma's back.

 

"AHHHHH zombie!" Emma yells turning around to protect Regina. The brunette shrugs her off and moves forward to embrace their son. "Oh...right."

 

Henry is green, comically so. Sweat drips from all over and his face contorts in pain. Regina presses the back of her hand to his head. He leans into her touch and the tough mayor, former evil queen, and tough as nails mother personas all fail. The goddess of love and care persona takes over. She sweeps into Emma's kitchen to make a cooling pack. She conjures a thermometer with one hand and a cup in the other.

 

Emma turns away from Regina's whirlwind to find her son studying her. "What? Something on my face?" He shakes his head.

 

"Alright, let's get you back in bed. I'll get you a fresh bucket." She puts her arm around Henry's shoulder and leads him back into his bed. Once he's under his sheets, Emma darts across the hall to close the door to her marital bedroom. The common rooms were an embarrassment enough, and something about Regina seeing a bed she shared with her husband doesn't sit right with her. She then returns to Henry's side where Regina soon joins them. 

 

"Okay sweetheart, let's check your temperature," Regina speaks softly. Henry places the thermometer under his tongue and it reads 101.7. "It's rather high so we're going to try to bring it down. She places the ice pack on Henry's head and he shivers, but smiles at the sensation. 

 

"You're the best Mom. You too Ma," Henry proclaims, his voice low and rough.

 

"Hey kid, what brought this on? You looked okay earlier this morning before I left for work?" Emma questions. She runs a hand through his hair and he sighs. He shrugs in response.

 

"What have you eaten today?" Regina tries instead.

 

In this moment, he feels like a dirty rotten scoundrel. "Leftover enchiladas Ma made for dinner last night."

 

Regina looks to Emma for reassurance. "Don't look at me. Hook and I are fine...at least I think Killian is feeling okay...so it can't be those."

 

This seems to be enough for Regina who focuses her attention back on Henry.  "Here, sip this slowly."

 

"Mmm," Henry hums, "I love your ginger tea."

 

"I'm glad sweetheart. You rest up and we'll be back shortly to recheck your temperature." Henry nods and closes his eyes as he sinks back into his pillows. His mothers leave the room, not noticing Henry's eyes reopening. 

 

They make their way back into Emma's living room and Regina starts cleaning up. 

 

"Regina cut it out. Besides I can just magic it away," Emma demands. She grabs the leather pants from Regina's hands and vanishes them to her bedroom to prove her point

 

"It's magic," Regina whispers, "Someone's affecting him with magic that I can't trace or recognize. So please...I need to do something. At least...at least until I figure out how to help him." Emma hears the unrest more than she sees it. Regina clasps her hands together in front of her abdomen in a way she only does when she's feeling vulnerable and sits on the sofa. "I know it's silly, but when he was younger I would feel absolutely hopeless when he became ill. Magic unfortunately has no effect on natural illnesses. External wounds can be healed with no issue, but try to cure a cold and you can end up putting someone in a coma."

 

Emma exhales audibly. "Someone used magic to naturally make him sick and now we can't use it to make him better?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Stupid magic." Emma sits beside her, allowing their thighs to barely touch. She doesn't turn to face Regina, not wanting her to feel more exposed. She instead lays a hand on top of the brunette's arm. "I don't know how you did it all." Emma shakes her head. "Any of it. Running this town, raising a kid, looking awesome." That earns her a small smile and she fully turns to face the woman who has been the fixture of her dreams for quite some time. "You are a remarkable mother, no, a remarkable woman. But you can't fix everything."

 

Regina sandwiches Emma's hand between her own, allowing her thumb to lightly trace the small scars along pale knuckles. Her eyes are searching when they meet Emma's. "You're one to talk,  _Savior._ " 

 

"Hey that name is not a choice. I actually hate it."

 

"I know, although it doesn't change how much it fits you. You always come to the rescue Emma, even when you know you can't win. That's who you are. Not the name, but the action." Her hands slip from their embrace and rise to cup Emma's cheeks. Her thumbs stroke along high cheekbones and Emma tremors beneath her fingertips. And then she gently pulls tilts Emma's head down to place a kiss upon her forehead. "The hero."

 

Emma inhales, her breath shaky and unsure. "You're one to talk, Madame Mayor." Emma's own hands come up to keep Regina's in place. She pulls back to look into the rich brown eyes. "If we're doing a hero tally, you'd definitely win." Emma's eyes lower to Regina's lips as they both drift forward. The first touch is just a light brush of their lips, but it's enough, sparking sharp inhales from them both. Emma squeezes Regina's hands as she leans back in. To her great disappointment, the brunette springs up from the couch as if she's been burned. 

 

"We--we can't. I'm so sorry Emma. Let's forget this ever happened." Regina avoids Emma's perplexing and longing gaze. She resumes clearing Emma's space, conjuring her own household duster.

 

"What?"

 

"It meant nothing. I know you think it was mistake so let's just move on. Chalk it up to me being overly emotional. We're here for Henry." And this Emma knows is Regina pleading.

 

"But...what if..."  _I don't want to forget. I don't want to move on._  "For Henry." Emma turns from Regina and quickly dabs the tears forming in her eyes. She moves to gather clothing from the living room. 

 

They work in perfect sync, routinely checking in on their son and cleaning. To their dismay, Henry's mysterious illness continues to wreak havoc. It's nearly two hours later that they're both in the kitchen doing dishes in continued awkward silence when disaster strikes.

 

"Miss Swan! What is this?" Regina growls, hand waving over the dish on the counter. 

 

Emma shrugs. "The leftover enchiladas. What's the big deal?"

 

"Enchiladas with guacamole Miss Sawn. Guacamole made from avocados, an ingredient in which our son is allergic." 

 

"Seriously? I didn't add guacamole! I know his allergies Regina. You drilled them into me before you ever allowed me to spend time with him years ago. Come on," Emma counters.

 

Regina scoffs. "I thought I had, but it looks like you've been too distracted playing hide the bar wrench with the walking scurvy magnet, and simply forgot to take care of our son properly." Her nostrils are flaring and Emma has to wonder if this reaction is only related to the avocados.

 

"Now you wait a goddamn minute lady! I didn't add guacamole. You're the one who has actually poisoned our kid before," Emma fires back. She wants to take it back immediately, but damn Regina for blaming her for this.

 

"How dare you!" Regina bites out.

 

"How dare  _you_!"

 

"Honey--I'm home!" Hooks calls out from the living room. The door closes and he shuffles towards the kitchen. He finds the two women standing less than a foot apart, both glaring in his direction. "And I brought company."

 

Regan peeks her head around the corner. "Is it safe? We heard you guys arguing from outside."

 

"It's perfectly fine dear." Regina schools her features. "I'm just letting Mrs. Jones know how much I disdain her lack of regard for our son."

 

"Regina," Emma warns. 

 

"Gina, surely Emma loves Henry just as much as you. If she did put avocados in the dish, it was obviously a mistake, one that doesn't deserve such punishment," Regan surmises. "To be honest, he's lucky to have two mothers who would drop everything to take care of him." She pulls Regina's hand towards her and wraps her into a hug, again allowing the tension to dissipate from the mayor's body.

 

"You're right I suppose," Regina agrees, begrudgingly. "Wait, how did you get here?" Regan scratches her neck in a way that kinda reminds her of Emma when she's unsure of something. Regina then shakes those thoughts away. 

 

"I...uh kinda ran into Killian on the way from the diner," Regan explains.

 

"The lady is being humble. She saved me and the rest of me maties," Hook interjects. "There we were about to dock the ship and out of nowhere, a green storm cloud rolls through. A bolt of lighting struck the main sail, toppling it over and sparking the other sails to catch flame." He sighs.

 

Emma looks him over carefully. "Killian are you okay?"

 

"Aye lass. It was the _new_ Savior here who saved all our arses. She helped dock the boat so that we could all escape. Then she organized everyone to help put out the fire before any serious damage." He gives the taller blonde a boyish grin, not even the typical Hook slimy one. A rare smile of admiration and not sleaze.

 

Regina looks Regan over. "Are you okay? You could've been hurt sweetheart."

 

Emma groans because of course now Regan is now the _new_ Savior _._  And why not? Emma hates the title anyway. 

 

"We're all safe babe," Regan assures. "In the spirit of everyone being okay, you and Emma should bury this hatchet."

 

"Aye, your Majesty. Leave Milady be," Hook seconds.

 

"Stay outta this Hook," Regina growls. 

 

"You can't talk to him like that!" Emma defends.

 

"Yeah!" Hook seconds.

 

"Everyone please take it easy," Regan pleads. She gestures between Emma and Regina. "Jeez, I thought you two were best friends?"--then to Emma and Hook-- " _And_ you two are married! At first I thought you all just enjoyed the whole tough love concept; that maybe the nicknames and the jibes were all in good fun, but words can hurt." She turns to her girlfriend. "Killian lost his hand in a fishing accident. Have you ever considered how difficult it is for him referred to be called a handless fairytale pirate. Just because he has to where a hook sometimes to assist in his sailing, doesn't make it okay to call him _Hook_. And you Killian, Regina's the mayor, not an evil queen. So stop with the  _Your Majesties_ and  _Your Highnesses._  She's regal yes, but she's not conceited. And Emma...okay to be fair, sure Zelena likes to make fun of everyone and everything, but that's no reason to call her a wicked witch or a demon."

 

Emma, Regina and Hook exchange glances in silence. Hooks breaks first, doubling over in laughter. Emma and Regina cling to each other, guffawing in tandem. The mayor laughs so hard she pats Hook on the back, making him laugh harder. He lies his head on the counter and knocks his hook against it in glee. 

 

"What's so funny?" Regan bemuses.

 

Regina reigns in her amusement, or at least attempts to before cracking up again.

 

"We're sorry Regan," Emma attempts, "It's just that you're literally the most wholesome person we've ever met. And Mary Margaret is like a living version of Snow White!" They all crack up again at the inside joke. 

 

Regan smiles. "Well I guess that's a compliment."

 

"It really is dear," Regina assures and pulls Regan closer. Emma no longer laughs, suddenly feeling very ill instead. 

 

"What's so funny in here?" Henry croaks. He still looks worse for wear. 

 

"Are you okay lad?" Killian asks. Henry nods and returns a small smile to the group.

 

"Sorry we woke you up Henry," Regan apologizes and moves forward to squeeze his shoulder. "I brought you some special herbs my grandmother use to make for me anytime I was nauseous." She takes out the bag of green herb and starts to make it into a tea.

 

"What kind of special herb?" Emma bellows, assuming it's the _another_  special herb. 

 

"Whoa, not that kind of herb sheriff. It's basically ginger root, tumeric, sage, and a little chili powder. It works wonders." Once it's brewed, she hands it to Henry. Within half an hour, the kid is basically doing backflips. 

 

"I feel great Regan!" Henry beams, wrapping her up in a hug. Emma wants to hate her, but she can't. It seems that the Regan bug has bitten her just as it has everyone else.  _Stupid sexy Regan._

 

Within a few minutes, Regina, Regan, and Henry are heading outside to the Audi. Emma and Regina hover alone on the porch to watch the other two get into the car. 

 

"Emma--"

 

"You were right Regina. What happened earlier was a mistake. We just need to focus on whoever made Henry sick and it wasn't _my_ enchiladas..."

 

"But Emma--"

 

"I get it! I'm married and you...you have someone pretty special. You deserve to be happy. She makes you happy right?" Emma wishes for the answer, hopes for it, then considers she doesn't know what she wants the answer to be anymore. 

 

"Yes," Regina whispers. Emma holds her head up high and squares her shoulders, refusing to cry or get sick again.

 

"Then that's that." She watches as Regina descends the steps and slips into the car. Regan honks the horn before driving away from the Joneses residence. 

 

Emma is still standing outside when Killian comes out to stand beside her. 

 

"Aye the house looks great, _Love_ ," he purrs. "Perhaps we can take advantage of the empty nest."

 

"Shut up Hook," she grumbles before going back into the house. "I have a headache."


	6. In which the phrase "in which" is used to describe a chapter in which Henry tells a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay folks, but I hope you all are having a good start to the holiday season!
> 
> This chapter is angsty of course and has some f/f flashback sex. Nothing super graphic, but be warned.

_I got this._ About two weeks following Henry's mysterious illness and miraculous recovery, Emma resolves it was time to fix a few life choices. Much to her own chagrin, the first item on this list is to end things with her husband of a whopping month and a half, or a  _Kardashian_ year depending on who you asked.

 

She sits on a bench staring the bobbing wooden vessels awaiting the inevitable. Hook and his crew were working overtime to repair their ship. Though Emma offered to use magic to speed up the process, he declined the help saying something about old fashioned hard work. She had asked when did pirates believe in earning anything. I mean they were  _thieves_ by definition. Naturally, his response was lost.

 

Hook eventually staggers down wooden planks and waves to her. She beckons him over and deflects his attempted kiss on the lips by turning her head. It lands on her cheek instead. He drops beside her with a cocky smile. "Sorry about that love. I had sardines for lunch." Emma gives him a tight smile and slides further to her end of the bench. "So what did you want to talk about?"

 

"Yeah Kil, so listen..." Her knees are jumping and the guilt is unbearable. She had promised to spend the rest of her life with him and now she was tossing it all away for an unavailable woman.  _No_. She was leaving him because she wasn't happy. "I can't be with you anymore." 

 

For once Hook is silent and it makes her start to ramble. "It...it's nothing that you did or anything. This is all on me. I should have be truthful with you about-" she gestures around with her hands-"all of this. The wedding, the moving in,  _hell_ , even the whole dating thing. I'm not in lo-" Hook cuts her off with a finger over her lips and a knowing smile on his face.

 

"It's okay Swan. I know what you are going to say. You're scared of--this intense love that we have, but not to worry. I know when to set the bird free to roam so that it will eventually come back home." He removes his finger and wriggles his eyebrows. "I know you've been all upset over  _New Savior-"_

 

Emma rolls her eyes and stands. "What? This has nothing to do with-- can you just list-?"

 

"-Regan, but you just haven't saved the day in a while."

 

"I've broken so many goddamn curses and killed how many monsters now?" Emma huffs. "Wait, that's not what this is about Killian. I need to tell you that I don't love y-"

 

"Right! That's why I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you're the only Savior we need." Hook stands and points his metal hook in the air. "I'm off."

 

Emma can only watch as Hook runs full speed into town. She rubs her temples and guesses she should have assumed ending things with him wouldn't be easy.

Magic. Perhaps using magic to keep his mouth shut would aid in the whole divorce talk next time. She looks at her cellphone and sees that she's late to meet Henry at the station. With a defeated sigh, she trudges back to the sheriff's station. 

 

\----

 

 _"You lied to me Aunt Z!"_ Henry yells into his phone. The deserted sheriff's station was as good a place as any to finally give Zelena a piece of his mind. "And I'm telling mom. Moms! Both of them."

 

"So you threw up a few times. A small price to pay to create true love I say. Isn't that right sweetie? Whose mommy's brilliant little girl. You are. You are." Baby Robyn gurgles her approval in the background.

 

"My price, not yours. And oh, you torched Killian's ship! This has gone too far. I'm an accessory."

 

"But not one after the fact, so more like an accomplice I'm afraid."

 

"What?!"

 

"I can only tell you to brush up on your  _SVU_ Henry. Any who, I have a very adorable toddler to take to mommy and me class. Shall we continue your threats at a later time? Perhaps introduce a bit of bribery and extortion to our ever growing rap sheet of arson and assault?"

 

"You. You came up with this whole plan of getting Mom and Regan together, only to have Ma realize her feelings for Mom so that they can live happily ever after!"

 

"Whoa." A voice says from behind Henry who spins around like a frightened mouse.

 

"Uhhhh." Henry responds.

 

"Henry?  _Henry!_ Who was--" Zelena says before Henry ends the call. He pushes the phone into his front pockets and starts doing an awkward shuffle.

 

"So I'm assuming this very awkward social response is a thing you picked up from Emma," Mulan says with an amused grin. 

 

Henry sigh and falls back into his mom's desk chair. "Is it that obvious?"

 

"Unfortunately for you." Mulan walks over to perch on the side of Emma's desk. "Your mom's my boss so I can never make her talk. You however..."

 

"Fine.  _Fine!"_ Henry takes a deep breath and squeals like a 1920s cartoon villain. "It was Zelena, see. She said Ma was totally making a mistake marrying Killian and I was inclined to agree since Ma looked so unhappy the whole time planning the wedding. And of course it didn't help knowing that Mom was already in love with Emma. So then we thought it would be a good idea to get Mom involved with someone she would be compatible with on a singles cruise in hopes that Ma would leave Killian and admit they love each other." He sinks further into the chair. "And now it's just gotten out of hand and I have to let them know that there's no one out to hex me again." 

 

Mulan lifts and eyebrow. "Hex you again? Selena's magic made you sick?"

 

Henry nods. "Yes and that was just one of Aunt Z's never-ending bag of romcom tropes." He's relieved to have it all off his chest and then panics. "Oh god you can't tell anyone!"

 

"Didn't you just tell Zelena you're calling this off?" Mulan hops off the desk and gives him an incredulous look.

 

"Point made, but that was before I actually thought about both my moms killing me. I guess when they do, I should have at least seen the plan through." He shrugs and walks over to Mulan's desk. "Maybe they'll be impressed and far too happy and in love to care."

 

Mulan chuckles. "I doubt it, but you have my word. I won't breath a word to your mothers. A warrior never breaks her oath."

 

"Thank god. For a minute there I thought I would actually have to explain to Ma that Mom's in love with her and not Regan." Henry smiles and stands from the desk. 

 

"What now?" A voice says from the doorway. Henry winces and knows the voice immediately without looking.

 

"And one more time for the people in the back Henry," Mulan chides. "Hey Ruby."

 

"Hey Mulan." The wolf prowls forward as if to corner Henry. "Henry. Mind repeating that?"

 

"I uhhhhhh...." Henry tries and then fails to give an explanation. He resolves to recount the explanation over again. By the end of the explanation, Ruby still looks confused.

 

"And Emma is in love with Regina too?" She inquires. Henry and Mulan nods.

 

"Have you not seen the way she's been acting since Regan got here?" Mulan offers.

 

"She has been super stalkery and weird about Regina lately," Ruby admits. She runs fingers through her long dark mane. "I'm telling Snow." She turns and starts walking towards the door."

 

"What? No!" He bellows jumping to block her path. "You'll ruin everything. Snow will tell everyone!"

 

"To be fair Henry, you're doing a bang up job there yourself," Ruby quips. "These are real people who can get hurt in this kid. I have to tell Emma or Snow what's going on." She continues to walk past Henry and he moves in her path again. 

 

"I can't let you." He pulls out his author's quill. "As the Author, I command thee to stop." Ruby stops and thumps the quill out of his hand before continuing forward. Mulan jumps in the way instead.

 

"Listen Ruby. You're right, these are their lives. And that means we should let this play out," Mulan explains.

 

"You can't be serious?" Ruby asks.

 

"Here me out: if you tell everyone now, there will be no realization of feelings on their own. It will be you putting it out there in the open, thus killing the whole romance thing that Henry wants for his mothers." She puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Don't you want that type of love for Emma? For Regina? Doesn't Henry deserve that type of family? Dorothy would tell you to let it play out."

 

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Using a child's desire for a happy home against me. Good one Fa." She looks to Henry who is now sitting on his knees with his arms wrapped around her legs. "Fine. I won't tell."

 

Henry stands and squeezes Ruby into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You too Mulan."

 

"Thank them for what?" Emma says from the doorway. 

 

Henry steps away from Ruby and sighs. "Nothing Ma. They're just helping me with your Christmas gift this year." Mulan nods in assent so he continues. "I suggest you all get another bell for the door. Being able to sneak up on someone in sheriff's station seems unsafe."

 

\----

 

"We have Eugenia and Tiana judging the bake-off and chili cook-off. The nuns have volunteered to host all the raffles and the auction. The fire department and sheriff department will volunteer where we need them, minus their annual relay race," Regina informs. She removes her glasses from her face and looks to the rest of the council for any questions.

 

"Regina this will be the best turnout I think. There's over ten thousand residents now and everyone just might be there." Snow is practically bouncing in her seat with Neal sitting on her lap.

 

"Well you all put in just as much effort. I look forward to all our hard work paying off." Regina adjourns the meeting and hopes to have some quiet time in her office to reflect on the past two weeks, to reflect on her almost kiss with Emma.

 

The almost kiss haunted her every second. Planning the end of summer festival was a welcome distraction, but with the final details in place, there wasn't much else to ponder besides her undeterred feelings for Emma--and her growing guilt over Regan.

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Upon arriving back at the mansion after leaving the Joneses, Regina orders Henry to bed to rest up, not believing his ailments to be resolved. After having a quiet dinner in with Regan and doing the dishes, they retire to the couch for cuddling and a movie. The movie was Rush Hour which she hadn't seen, but promised Emma she would watch with her._

_Begrudgingly, Regina asked Regan to choose another film, which the blonde yogi did without question, settling on the movie Citizen Kane instead; a movie Regina herself would have probably chosen. About an hour into what the mayor herself would consider dry cinema, Regan slides a strong hand up Regina's torso, taking the soft maroon v-neck with it. Regina shuddered when a hand came up to cup her breast and nimble fingers caressed a stiffening peak. Before long, the mayor was naked lying beneath her equally naked girlfriend._

_Regan was good--great even. The downside was that every time Regina tried to relax and enjoy this intimacy, her mind ventured back to Emma. She tried to focus on the beautiful woman giving her pleasure, but behind dark eyelids she could only see those green eyes staring back at her._

_"EM--" Regina shouts before biting her arm. The orgasm tapered off and Regan slides back up her body, leaving delicates kisses on her torso. If the blonde heard the accidental name on her girlfriend's tongue, she didn't say anything._

_END FLASHBACK_

 

Sweet and perfect Regan deserved better than with the former Evil Queen could give her, yet Regina couldn't shake the fact that Emma's lips had been on hers, even briefly. She remembered days of wanting nothing more than to kiss and hold the annoying blonde sheriff, but that was before Emma had achieved her happy ending.

 

That was another thing the mayor couldn't figure out. Emma's marriage had seemed to only bring her more unhappiness.  _Ofcourse I think her marriage is making her unhappy_ , the mayor relishes in her thoughts.

 

Regina knew that she loved Emma and dating Regan wouldn't change that, but she had hoped that with time her feelings would fade or change. It had been nearly six weeks since she met Regan and in spite of the other woman's perfection, her love for Emma had seemed to only grow.

 

"Hey are you busy?" Snow calls from the mayor's doorway. Startled from her constant and cyclical thoughts, Regina rolls her eyes, but gestures for the short haired brunette to have a seat. Snow laid the sleeping toddler down on Regina's couch and takes a seat opposite the mayor in one of the armchairs.

 

Regina grabs her cup of tea from the side table and offers one to Snow who declines. "Not that I don't enjoy our time together Snow, but is there a reason for this visit right after our council meeting?"

 

"I-it-it's Emma," Snow admits.

 

The former evil queen's curt persona fails at the thought of something wrong with her best friend. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yes--no. I don't know Regina. I--I kinda found out something and don't know who to talk to about it."

 

"Snow," Regina warns, "Please tell me you're not sharing secrets again. We all know how that turned out for you."

 

"Will anyone ever let that go?" She pouts and Regina refrains from smiling at how much it reminds her of the  spoiled little kid she used to know.

 

"Never dear, but what are your concerns regarding Emma?"

 

"Does she seem happy to you?"

 

The question catches her off guard, but she quickly recovers. "She seems content with her life. Perhaps a bit agitated, but she is married to that loathsome pirate after all."

 

"Yes! She does seem on edge constantly. Marriage is a big change, but it seems to be getting worse." Looking to meet Regina's eyes, Snow sees that the mayor agrees with this assessment. "She can't carry on with the late nights and the drinking. I thought I could wait her out--to tell me in some mother-daughter bonding kinda way, but I think she's in denial."

 

"Denial about what?"

 

"Denial about being pregnant," Snow cries.

 

Regina drops the tea cup half-way to her mouth. "What?"

 

\----

 

"Ah Smee! I owe you!" Hook exclaims, taking the parchment from his first mate.

 

"Sure thing Cap. Are you sure you know how this magic works? The witch said if we mess this up, it'll be our arses." Smee implores.

 

"Aye. This will win back my love, or at the very least cheer her up." Hook smacks the short crew man on the back. "Now come on. We have ingredients to gather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have about 2-3 chapters to go and then an epilogue. Your comments and kudos feed me my pretties!

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest, I'll keep writing. 
> 
> But in any case, thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS to people who have asked already, no Emma isn't pregnant. She's just having full on anxiety.


End file.
